The Script
by Raiultima
Summary: After falling for each other, Jade decides to write a play describing their history. And Hollywood wants to produce it. Will Jade and Tori's first venture be successful, or will disaster strike? Set 2 years after Hollywood Arts
1. Can This Really Be Happening?

The Script

Ch 1. - Can This Really Be Happening?

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Victorious, or any of the Characters, Images, or any else that is in any way related to it

_**JADELYN AUGUSTA WEST!**_

"Fuck", I thought quietly. No one, not even my parents who don't care about me, use my full name unless completly enraged with me to the point of wanting to kill me. I wondered silently what I had done to set her off.

"What?" Sheepishly I shuddered at how that came out, the amount of sarcasm with a tiny hint of venom. I am not normally scared, as my cold exterior and nonchalant attitude would lead one to believe. But I knew that tone that she had used.

"Are you going to tell me the meaning of this?" The brunette Latina was standing at my bedroom door, a letter in her hand. She looked at it, and then to me, quizzically. "Well?", she asked when she was not answered quickly enough.

"Is that what I think that is? You weren't supposed to find that or ever know about it. It was going to be my secret, and I didn't want you to know about it. Sue me. Or kiss me, whichever you want to do more." I was fishing and looking at those beautiful, full pink lips, a tiny shimmer of lipgloss making the light dance just enough to be noticed.

"I don't want to do either."

I was upset. Even though we had some rough times lately, we were still together. I know when I acidentally yelled the other day, especially in a way that even I normally don't, that I had really hurt her. I could still see the tears in her eyes as I yelled the words no one that has found their soulmate ever wants to hear. _"You expect me to be with you forever? God, Vega, that will NEVER HAPPEN. GET OVER YOURSELF!" _I could still hear those words, and see that her world had shattered, along with her heart.

I did love her, and was in love her, but there was something stopping me. And that was ME. I am too afraid of getting hurt again. My parents never loved me, my only real boyfriend, ugh, I hated thinking of _him_, had not come out of that door, and now I am in a relationship with a girl I spent so much time hating that I cannot come to grips with the fact that we are and should be together.

"Jade, why? Why deny yourself the chance to have your writing published and produced? This is the first play you wrote that was inspired by me. It is the first time someone in Hollywood said it is good enough. What are you scared of this time? If they think its good enough, and they are Hollywood professionals, you know, then it is DEFINATELY good enough. So what?" She came and sat by me, and I could smell the vanilla and coconut mixing together. I loved that combination, but only on her. Any other time, and I would have vomitted. I hate both things. But with her, anything goes, and I am ok with that.

"They wanted me to be on set for the entire filming, doing some behind the scenes producing, and wanted me to have full control. Its what I always wanted. But I wouldn't have you there with me, so it is a moot point. I love you, Vega. And I don't want anything if it doesn't involve you." I was speaking from the heart. Something I never did until I was with her. God, now that I think about it, alot of things have changed since I have been with her. I don't wear as much black, though I always have it on somewhere, just not head to toe anymore. My mannerisms are beginning to change and resemble her. I even talk different.

"And the problem is? I told you I would audition for the lead. And you know me. At least you say you do. I will get it. And then, we will be inseperable for as long as it takes!" She was beaming with the thought of that.

Deep down, I was afraid of her getting the lead. What if our relationship didn't last. What if we broke up, then had to put away heartache and dispair while finishing the whole movie? What if-? I was brought out of my thoughts when her lips crashed into mine, sending shockwaves through me. I returned the kiss willingly, and hear her moan slightly, and I feel her hand on my waist.

"I thought you didn't want to do that?"

"I changed my mind! I love you Jade."

"I love you too, Tori. And I am sorry about any and everything I have ever put you through. Everything from Hollywood Arts to -" I was interrupted again, but this time, the kiss wasn't enough. My shirt was coming over my head, and I was already feeling the hormones rage, but then a buzzing sound stopped us both dead.

"Perfect FUCKING TIMING ASSHOLE!", I yelled, not even looking to the caller I.D.

"Sorry Jade. Is Tori there? I need to talk to her." I could almost see myself killing a certain bubbly redhead. I wanted to hang up, but thought otherwise. I guess another way I am now like Tori. I would normally hang up the phone and continue kissing my girlfriend, and probably made a woman out of Tori. But for now, I just gave in. "Cat", I said, handing Vega the phone.

"Hey. Uh-huh. Sure. Be there in 10." She hung up, and handed me the phone, with a kiss to my cheek. "Don't wait up, I will be out all night with her. She sounded scared. And not just because you yelled at her."

I kissed her cheek back, and took off my bra, and mouthed "You don't know what you're missing". I got a sexy, flirty smile back. One that said, "OK, I will be back, just not soon"

I called the producer who had my script. "Hey, Andrew. Its Jade. I'm in" I hung up and knew that Tori and I would be just fine.


	2. Here We Go

The Script

Ch 2. - Here We Go

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Victorious, or any of the Characters, Images, or any else that is in any way related to it

Tori made her way to Cat and Robbie's apartment. Yeah, who didn't see those two weirdos ending up together. Robbie wasn't there, probably out getting his fiance some ice cream. It always calmed her down.

With a knock on the door, and with a sense of "Why the fuck am I here, can't Robbie deal with this", the door opened, and there was Cat, standing in a room alone and scared. It looked like a tornado had passed thru, and Tori couldn't grasp what had happened.

"Is everything OK?" Tori was panicing, and for good reason. Cat and Robbie couldn't hurt a fly, even if they acted together in the deed.

"Yes. Our place got broken into. Some things are broken, and a few valuables, but Robbie and me are alive, so all is good." Cat did always see the optimistic side of things. Maybe that is why her and Jade had been "friends". The helped and balanced each other, even if neither were cofortable around each other. One so bubbly and optimistic, and one so sullen and pessimistic.

"Is Robbie ok?"

"No, that is why I called. He came in on the burglary, and got shot by the robbers. Only in the leg, and he said it would be fine. He is in the hospital. I need someone to take me there. I can't drive, I am too scared to. Please?"

"Sure. I am here. But I do need to get back to Jade sometime." I remembered my girlfriend taking off her bra, and mouthing "You don't know what you're missing" to me. I tried to sexily smile at her to let her know I would get back ASAP. Even if she were asleep, I would wake her up. It was about time I lost my virginity, and I could think of no one other than the girl that had occupied my life for 2 years.

"Ok. I hope I didn't interrupt anything important. What were you and Jade talking about when I called?"

"Nothing much. She got her play accepted and there was an offer for it to be produced, and she didn't want to do it. I guess she is scared, but I don't know why." I know why, but it is better to not let Cat know. Jade is afraid of something happening between us, and us losing each other. Then she would have to deal with heartbreak again. And after Beck...  
I think about it, then an idea comes to me.

"Its ok. Once we are at the hospital, I will be ok. I just need someone to get me there." Cat had really grown up, sort of. Used to, she would cry like a child if anything happened to anyone, but now, she was trying to be brave enough to handle this on her own.

"If you need me, just call. You know I am her for you and Robbie. Just please, wait til morning." Dropping Cat at the hospital, Tori picked up her phone.

**Be home soon. :) Big hugs and kisses.**

**OK! Love You!**

xxxxx

She walked through the door, and was willing to go thru with her plan. Jade is here, Tori can hear the horror movie on upstairs. From the sounds, it must be _The Scissoring_.

Jade looks up as the TV is shut off without any warning. Seeing something she thought would never happen, she took in a nude Tori in all her glory.

"I know you fear heartbreak, and I know things are difficult, but I am here to stay, and I am never going back on my promise."

_Jade, I love you. I promise to never leave, unless you tell me to. You are too important to me and I am so in love with you that I want to give you everything that you will ever need. A soulmate, a lover, a confidante, and someone to hold you when you are scared, feeling alone, or just want a hug. I AM NEVER LEAVING. YOU HAVE NOTHING TO FEAR._

_You expect me to be with you forever. God, Vega, that will NEVER HAPPEN. GET OVER YOURSELF._

"I love you too, Tori Vega. I am have for 2 years and will forever. I am never going to tell you to leave. And I am never going to let you leave." A small box was produced, with a small gold ring with a diamond. "Marry me?"

Tori didn't know what to do, how to act, what to say. Her mind was in ten thousand places at once. Only when she was pulled onto the bed, and felt the ring placed on her finger did she respond. "Wait, Jade."

This was not what either had expected. Jade felt hurt and confused, and Tori could see it written on her face. But what happened next would never be forgotten by either.

"_I_ was going to propose, tonight. I had the ring, and was going to make love to you before asking. Just my way of making sure you knew that I loved you, that I am not going anywhere, and that I am yours, in body and in everything I do, forever."

"Yes"

"What?"

"I said yes, Tori. I will marry you."

"But you proposed, so I guess I have to say yes. And I will say it again and again, as many times as you ask. YES!"

Then it happened. Both forgot everything, as lips moved perfectly in sync and, even though Tori was already nude, there were still clothes to get rid of. It didn't take long. Soon after, kissing turned into sexual foreplay, and then both girls took multiple turns letting the other do as they wished.

It seemed to go on forever, but when they looked up, only 2 hours had passed since the TV had been turned off. Both panting and sweating, the laid together as they felt the most loved, comfortable, and serene that they had ever felt.

"I called Andrew, and the script is being produced. I also pulled a few strings, and get to choose the lead. You still have to audition, but seeing as you had sex with the one choosing the role, I'd say you have a good chance." Jade looked at Tori with so much love and affection, and Tori returned it, both knowing exactly what the other was thinking.

"That's great. And I look forward to an honest race. I don't want favortisim. I want it fair."

Just like Tori, always wanting to play fair and by the rules. The day Jade saw her break the rules is the day she would die. But then again, Tori had made the first move tonight, and hadn't really played fair. Sure Jade had taken off her bra, but Tori had waltzed into the room completly nude.

"A question if I may?", Jade asked, massaging Tori's nipple with her hand.

"You just did." "So stupid" Tori thought. "What's up?"

"I know you said you would never leave, and that I was ok with. But why propose? I didn't scare the thought out of you? I thought after the other day-?"

Tori didn't let her finish. With lips softly on Jade's, and her hands doing what felt so right, one on her breasts, the other between her legs, massaging slowly, producing a moan from Jade, Tori shut her up.

"I forgive you. I am your fiance now, and what you said, you obviously got over, and decided I was worth the chance. So I don't care about any of our past problems, just our future together."

"Thank you, Tori. I love you, and, FUCK, can you keep doing that. It feels perfect! I am never letting you go again."

"I love you too, Jade!"

**I know, quick update. But hey, if there are enough reviews, we can get to chapter 3. I marked this as a drama, and it will be coming in the next update.**


	3. The Right Thing

The Script

Ch. 3 - The Right Thing

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Victorious, or any of the Characters, Images, or any else that is in any way related to it

Ok Guys, I said I wanted a few reviews, however having some people follow and a fovorite this is good enough, for now.

"Hi, Tori Vega, reading for the role of Elizabeth, the main role." Tori wasn't nervous, but did wonder if she should have rehearsed some more before coming in. She had stayed up a little later with Jade the past few nights perfecting it, but for some reason, she was still unsure.

"Ah, miss Vega. My name is Andrew Martin, the producer and director of the film. Please come in. This is miss West, our playright, and our co-director and producer." Andrew had said all of this thinking that Tori needed that knowledge, since there was no hint that the two were together.

Jade winked subtlely at Tori, gave an encouraging nod, and Tori relaxed. "Alright, we will start at the middle of page 35, where Elizabeth is confronted by her rival from highschool."

_"Hey, Elizabeth, what is the meaning of this? You ask out my ex-boyfriend. I thought you wanted us to be friends. Don't you think that is something scummy to do?"_

_"Oh, hi Melissa. I didn't ask him out. He asked me out. But I said no. I am not intereseted in him, or any guy right now for that matter."_

_"So what, you saying you're into women. Hahaha, that's a great joke, Lizzy. If that is the case..."_

_"What?"_

_"Nothing, forget about it"_

Jade could still remember this conversation with Tori the day after graduation. Neither of them needed a script. Just their memories. Tori was starting to cry, not because of the emotion, but because this conversation had been what got them together.

_"What is it, Melissa? Why do you have a guilty look on your face?"_

_Melissa leaned into Elizabeth, who was now being called Lizzy for some reason, and she hated it. She kissed her, slowly at first, not sure if she was being stupid, or if she should run away._

_"Oh." A flush of red on the cheeks of both girls confirmed what both knew, and had known, for some time._

_"That's right, Lizzy, I have had the hots for you since the day we met. I just didn't say anything, because my boyfriend and all of the people around, and-" Melissa was silenced with another kiss. Not cautious this time, but more heated and passionate. This one confrimed a few more feelings. Want, desire, and saftey. And oddly enough, protection._

_"Melissa, the reason I always tried to be friends, and to hang out was because, deep down, I was in love with you, and wanted to be with you. But with Ethan, and all of our friends, and even my deranged lunatic of a sister, I just didn't know what to do. I had suspissions that you liked me too, but-" More kissing, this time with so much heat, that if they weren't in a school parking lot after just graduating, clothes would be everywhere._

_"Aww, look. It took them long enough." Here came Jacob, a sly look on his face. He gave Ethan, Courtney, and Paul a look of relief. Now everyone could stop beating around the bush._

"Ok, thank you miss Vega, I think we have seen enough. We will call within a few days if you are being asked back for a second audition."

"Thank you, mister Martin. Miss West" And there it was, a hint of sexy guily pleasure was said with Jade's name, who was now tomato red.

"Um, excuse me, miss Vega. Do you know miss West?"

Tori, looking at Jade, and not wanting to lie, didn't know what to do.

"She's my fiance." Both girls looked up at the same time, both registering that the other had said the exact same thing, in perfect sync to the other.

"Well, in that case, miss Vega, you are hereby disqualified for the part of Elizabeth." Andrew said this with a bit of angst and venom. Tori was easily the best he had seen, and didn't want her to go. But he wanted a clean, fair race. Just like Tori. That is why she was ok with what had happened.

"ANDREW, IF YOU CANNOT ACCEPT HER BECAUSE WE ARE TOGETHER, THEN YOU DON'T DESERVE TO PRODUCE MY PLAY!" Jade was furious, and was giving him her classic, slit your throat with scissors, look.

"If that's the way you feel, then have it your way, miss West." Andrew got up silently, and walked out the door, never to return.

Jade knew what she had done, becuase even in protecting her fiance, she had lost her shot at getting her play produced, and probably lost any hope of ever getting something done in Hollywood. Everyone knows everyone, right. If word got out, and it certainly would, she would never do so much as a commercial, ever again. But she knew she had done the right thing.

xxxxx

"You didn't have to do that, you know. What will happen now? If you get blackballed, you can kiss any chance at a career over."

"So, I will still have you, and that is all that matters. I love you, Tori." Jade was still getting used to being so open with her feelings, and any reassurance from Tori about anything was a good thing. And what she had said, she said from the heart.

"But,-"

"Don't, Tori. I love you, and that is all I need. If your career soars, then maybe I can use you as a springboard and get some symblance of a career. But for now, all I want is you. You are all I -" Lips came together, and Tori was crying. Both out of fear that Jade wouldn't have her life's dream of being a writer, and becuase of the love she held for her gothic fiance.

"I love you too, Jade. Have since the day we met, and will till the day one of us is put six feet under."

Clothes were off, bed sheets were parted, and both girls settled in for what was to be a replay of the night they were engaged.

**So there you have it, Ch 3. I hope you like it. PLEASE review. I need some feedback. I had played around with the idea of Tori not getting the part, and becoming furious with Jade. But as I was writing the chapter, it came out this way. And I honestly like this more.**


	4. Launching Point

The Script

Ch. 4 - Launching Point

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Victorious, or any of the Characters, Images, or any else that is in any way related to it

I guess reviews can wait. I am just going to keep updating. I am at a twice per day rate, but that will slow down tomorrow, as I return to work.

"I wonder if Mr. Martin will blackball me as well?" Tori was a bit nervous and anxious when this thought hit her. After that Big Showcase at Hollywood Arts, and especially since Columbia Records had called and offered her to come in and make a Demo, she was trully happy about the thought of being a successful Pop Star. But she always knew she liked acting as well, and that alot of musicians cross into both from time to time. Just look at Justin Timberlake. He must be rolling is so much dough, he could give every person he ever met $1 and he would never run out.

"Babe, whatcha thinking about now?" The sound of Jade's voice, and especially the concern in her voice, snapped Tori back to reality. "Nothing. I am being a bit stupid. Wondering if I am going to be blackballed because of the movie, also."

"Well, if so, then we still have each other." "Wait, when the fuck did I turn into a mushy combination of Tori and Cat?" Jade was wondering to herself, lost in her thoughts so much that she didn't even feel her shirt get unbuttoned, her bra fall off, and Tori's mouth start sucking on her breast. But then she did feel it, a rush of heat, hormones, and desire filling her so much that she had to do something about it, or else have to look into those brown eyes, which would no doubtedly be pouting.

"I love you, Jade. I love you more than the number of stars you can count in the sky, and the number of grains on the sands of the beach." Tori knew it wouldn't be long now, Jade was about to burst and take Tori right there. But unfortunately, a faint buzzing stopped them dead in their tracks.

"If that is Cat again, I will kill her this time."

"Don't worry baby, I don't hear a thing."

The next hour was filled with so much passion, that both girls knew, like they didn't already before, that they were meant for each other, and that they were perfectly in love and nothing could ever change that. Another buzz. Shorter this time, a text message.

**JADE, its Andrew. I have reconsidered, and if Tori is still willing to play Elizabeth, and if you still want this done, we can figure this out.**

"Who is it babe?" Tori was concerned about the wide eyed look on Jade's face, and thought there was something wrong. Jade tossed the phone to Tori, who clumsily didn't catch it, making it fall into the wet center between her legs. "Oops, sorry."

"Don't be. Now I will always have a part of you with me." Jade realized how that sounded, and was a bit disgusted at herself for saying it. Tori was just chuckling, and then read the text.

"What are you going to do about this?"

"What do you mean. He didn't want you then, and now he does. I am a bit skeptical, but I think it could be worth a shot. I mean, this is my chance, and if I don't go through with this, then I might not ever get another. And you are right, you might get shafted becuase of this too, so I think we should go see him together."

xxxxx

"Miss West, Miss Vega. Thank you for both joining me. Please sit." Mr. Martin motioned to a couch, and both girls sat and wondered what had made Andrew change his mind. Most Hollywood producers and directors, at least the well respected ones, just moved on, as there was always another movie to be done.

"What can _**WE**_ do for you?" Jade let it come out a bit harsh, but she still felt the pain from that day, and still felt like she needed to protect Tori.

"I am sorry for what happened girls. But I cannot get the script out of my head, and I need to produce it, before someone else does. Jade, I want you to play the supporting role along side Tori. With how much you two love each other, the acting will be so flawless for you two, and the audience will just see great acting. But we will know and have our own little secret."

"You make a wonderful sounding offer, but how do we know we can trust you? You hurt us both, and now want us to forgive and forget that easily?" Tori was now talking, and in an overly-protective manner towards Jade. Jade sat there, listening to every word, heraing the protection and love in every beautiful syllable.

"In order to prove that I have changed, and that I will not make another rash judgment like that again, I am going to offer you both something I know you will be happy with. If you will just sign the contracts, one each for your roles, and an extra for you, Jade, signing the rights of the play to this production company, then you will each recieve a one million dollar bonus, before any acting or anything else is done. And of course, Jade, you will still be co-director and producer."

"Mr. Martin, we are intrigued to say the least, by I and my fiance need to talk this over. Will you please give us the weekend, and we will come on Monday with an answer."

"Of course. Please, take your time."

xxxxx

Tori and Jade sat in their new apartment together, both thinking about the same thing. The offer was nice, but they had been snubbed, and felt like their homosexuality, which is nothing to be ashamed of, was being turned against them. They now felt like Andrew was trying to make amends, so that he could somehow use all of this to his own advantage.

"Jade, forget the offer for the rest of tonight. I am hungry, and want to be with my fiance. Where should we go?"

"Not Nozu, I don't want any sushi tonight. Maybe Mexican? Italian? Seafood?"

"I know, we should go to _Chez Riggiane_."

"The Fancy Place on Sunset. Where you have to wear a dress, and make-up, and everyone looks like they are in an uncomfortable and out of place experince? Sounds great! I love other people's misery."

"I thought you would." Tori chuckled to herself, not telling Jade why they were really going. It was time that everyone, even their parents learned about the engagement. Everyone from school knew they were together, and accepted it.

But their parents were a different story. Jade's parents hated her, and didn't care. But that also didn't mean that they would take a chance to make her feel worse about herself, if an opportunity presented itself.

And Tori's parents, and even Trina, were completly oblivious. They just thought she and Jade had become friends, mutually agreeing that since school was over, that the rivalry was gone, a "friendship" could be started. Little did they know, right.

xxxxx

Tori was practically dragging Jade inside, then Jade noticed the MRWEST on a license plate. Her father was here? What a coincidence. Then she recognized Cat and Robbie's SUV, Andre's Porche, Beck's Camaro, and Mr. and Mrs. Vega's Accord. Something was up.

"Tori, what the FUCK is going on here? Did you set this up?"

"What do you mean?" Trying, and failing miserably, to look innocent, Tori stopped and let Jade vent. She knew Jade knew, and let her get it out. "Don't worry. I love you Jadelyn, and I will always be here. I would rather have you, and only you, than everything else in the world, including my own family and our friends. If they cannot accept this, then screw them. Also, I figure we can use a little outside input on this whole contract situation."

"Fine, you win. But please, if I get angry and get carried away, and even if I yell at you by mistake, please remember that YOU set this up, and that I will always love you, OK?"

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." Tori kissed her softly, then opened the door to the restaurant.

**Again, please review. I need some feedback. I don't know if I should stop, or if this is going well. I took this chapter and decided to get Jade and Tori back in the game. But, will they accept the offer?**


	5. Decisions, Decisions

The Script

Ch. 5 - Decisions, Decisions

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Victorious, or any of the Characters, Images, or any else that is in any way related to it

Jade and Tori walked in together, though not holding hands. They wanted to have a few minutes with their families before breaking the news on them. At least their friends from Hollywood Arts would know and understand. Trina, having graduated a few years ahead of Tori, and being competely annoying to anyone and anything around her, had not been kept in the loop.

"Hey Sweetie! Long time no-" Mrs. Vega stopped short when she noticed a gold ring on her daughter's hand. "Oh My GOD! TORI! Who is the lucky guy, and why haven't we met him yet?" Well, there went the waiting part. "You do know HER!" Tori was practically shouting in her head, but the actress in her took over. "I'm sorry mom, I just didn't know if you and dad would approve. I am so sorry this is coming out like this, but I didn't know what to do."

Across the way, Jade was getting the same spill from her parents, but they weren't nearly as enthused. "As long as you stay out of trouble, do whatever you like." Mr. West was practically in a foul mood already, and Jade knew this would tip him over the edge. But with the fact that he never cared about her, and that her mother never did anything to try and mend their relationship, she didn't care. "Congratulations, sweetie!" At least the Mrs. was trying.

Then all of their friends came to see them, and knowing their secret, did nothing to hint at it. They said congratulations to both seperatly, and both of them knew they had dodged a bullet, at least for now.

"Vega, party of 11?" The host was ready to seat them. He showed them to a table in the back, where the lighting was a bit dim, and the soft music in the background gave a perfect ambiance that would have made this a perfect night for Jade and Tori, if they were here alone. Bzzt.

Tori looked at her phone.

**I don't care what they think. Whenever you are ready to tell everyone, I will follow your lead.**

Tori smiled, and quickly replied.

**Whenever. I want this out in the open.**

Jade and Tori stood up together, hand in hand, and collectively said, "We have an announcement to make, please." The moment was at hand, and neither was nervous. They were both ready, and knew their hearts would not let them down, and would not betray them. "**WE** are getting married. I have loved her for over two years now, and don't want anyone else, for as long as I live." Jade was proud of Tori. It must be hard knowing that you have someone care about you, and not knowing how they will react to such news. Jade felt a tear running down her cheek. Tori saw it, blushed, and continued, "If anyone at this table has a problem with this, you are free to leave now, but know it will not change my mind."

Jade stood beside her fiance, and planting a soft kiss on her cheek, spoke up herself. "And if anyone tries to take her from me, I will put scissors down your throat. I love her, and will do anything to keep her, and protect her."

Their friends, all elated at the news, started congratulating the two girls. Trina, who had suspected, but not said anything, raised a glass of champagne. "To Tori and Jade. May you be happy forever. I love you little sis. And Jade, I know I am not your favorite person, but I hope you know that I want you to feel welcome and safe around me. I am here if you need anything."

"Cheers!" Everyone, with the exception of Mr. West, were raising glasses and toasting. Mr. West cleared his throat.

"Jadelyn, I know that I have been too harsh on you. Even to the point of making you hate me. I know you do, so please don't insult me by saying or acting like you don't. But if this makes you happy, and if you want this so much, then you have my blessing."

Jade looked at her father is pure awe. He had never said anything like that in his life, not to his wife, business associates, anyone. He actually acted like he was happy for her, and that made her day. "Thank you!" Jade mouthed to her father.

"Actually, there is another announcement. My play got accepted by a Hollywood Director. He said he would allow Tori to be the lead, and me to be the supporting actress. And I will have full control over the entire thing. Helping direct, produce, everything."

"Congrats!" Another toast being made.

"Please let me finish. At first, he wanted Tori out of the entire production. He disqualified her for being in love with me, said he wanted things to be 'fair'. I yelled at him, protecting her and my homosexuality. He apologized, and said he was wrong. But because of that, I am unsure if I can trust him, and if he was really sincere. He said he wanted to produce it so that no one else could. Almost like he was doing this for himself, and not because he was sorry."

"Well, Jade." Beck was talking with definate concern. He still loved his ex-girlfriend, just not that way, and Tori was his best girl friend. "You need to think it through then. If it were me, I would tell him to go to hell. He obviously is looking out for himself. If one producer likes it, then a dozen more will. But then again, he could get you blackballed."

"I don't care about that. Just like Tori, as long as we are together, I will be happy. I would give up everything to be with her, and will do everything to keep her."

"Well then, tell him to shove it where the sun don't shine, fuck you, and good day."

Everyone looked at Robbie, pure shock on their faces. He never talked like that, especially in front of Cat. She looked away, almost scared of what her fiance had just said. He apologetically put his hand on her shoulder, slowly rubbing it with his thumb. She looked at him, lovingly, already forgiving him.

"Andre?"

"Its a great opportunity, and one may never come again. If it were me, I would take it, but only because I remember what happened because of the damn song we sang for Sikowitz. It almost got me laughed at so bad that kids couldn't even take me serious anymore. So I know what it is like to feel that, and don't wish it on anyone. But if just being together makes you happy, then do what your heart tells you."

Everyone said their ideas, and it looked like a split group. 6 in favor of telling him off, 5 in favor of taking it. Dinner ended, and everyone said their goodbyes, promising to stay in touch. Especially now that there were two weddings to plan, and not just one. Everyone had a vested interest in at least one.

xxxxx

"Ok, Tori, tomorrow is Monday. What do I tell Andrew?" Jade was still on edge, as dinner the other night hadn't helped much. She was glad that her family and friends accepted everything that was said that night, and that everyone's input was helpful, even if not much. By the end of the night, she and Tori were just as confused as they had been, just with fuller stomachs.

"Flip a coin. Heads, you get to fuck me. Tails, you get to fuck me. If it lands on the edge, then we will continue to talk about this. But for now, I want you inside me, and want to be inside of you!"

Jade found a coin, flipped it, and not even looking, jumped on top of Tori, whose sexy red lingere was doing a poor job of hiding her breasts. At least she had panties on. "Not for long." Jade thought quietly. Jade was doing no better, wearing nothing but a smile and a pair of boxers. She started kissing her fiance, and the rest of the night went by like a blur.

**Chapter 5 in the books. Chapter 6 will detail the entire situation with Andrew, and the choice of the future Vegas. I would like to say I am about 30 percent done with this. I think there will be about 14-16 chapters, I am not sure yet. There are ideas I am considering and some that I thinking of keeping out.**


	6. Never Again

The Script

Ch. 6 - Never Again

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Victorious, or any of the Characters, Images, or any else that is in any way related to it

Tori awoke to a feeling she was used to, but also that she never got enough of. Jade had her wrapped up in her arms, and was spooning her. The hold was light enough that Tori got out of it and was able to use the bathroom without waking Jade. She started to get into the shower, turning on the water and watching the steam rising as she got in. It wasn't 5 minutes til the door of the bathroom opened, and Jade's voice peirced the air.

"I don't remember giving you permission to leave our bed, Ms. West. I wasn't done with you, yet. I want you back in that bed this instant."

"Well, Ms. Vega, I was feeling a bit dirty, and needed to get myself cleaned up for our important meeting today." Tori heard Jade chuckle at "feeling a bit dirty", but let it go. "Have you made up your mind, babe? It is yours to make. Don't worry about me in this. I will be fine no matter what, as long as I have you."

"I told you we are taking my name after the wedding, so get used to calling yourself Mrs. West, and stop calling me Mrs. Vega. And, yes, I have decided what to do. I have a plan, and I think it will benefit us both very much. Now, if you don't mind", the shower door was opened, Jade getting in behind her fiance, "I need to wash up also. I figure this way, we can save water."

"When did you become an environmental nut?"

"I'm not, I just wanted to see you like this. Its totally hot!"

"Oh. Well you look pretty damn fine yourself, Mrs. West."

After a fifteen minute shower, and another hour getting ready and out the door, the future Wests were on their way. They stopped at the post office. Jade had some sort of package to deliver, and Tori didn't mind. Soon, they were at Mr. Martin's office.

xxxxx

"Ms. Vega, Ms. West. Please, won't you come in? Have a seat." Andrew was being very happy today, and sounded like he was past the whole homosexuality thing, and even had a hint of being sorry for being so harsh on the two women in front of him. "Have we made a decision? Are we ready to go?"

Tori was anxious, not because of whatever decision Jade would make, but because of the way Andrew was talking. "Actually, Mr. Martin," Jade started. Tori was sitting there, letting Jade handle the situation. She was there specifically for support, and had no say in this. Only if Jade accepted, assuring Tori's part as the lead, would she say anything. "I have decided to go another route. I mailed my script to another producer, and made sure that the address had your name and infromation on it. I also added your note that you asked me to send, stating that 'I am too bogged down at the moment, and cannot take on this project. It is a perfect script, and will make millions at the box office. I know these girls will make you proud. Please look into Tori Vega as the main role, and Jade West as the supporting actress.' I am glad that you came to that conclusion."

Tori was looking on, shock written on her face, not knowing what to say. Actually, this made perfect sense. Jade was very protective of her friends, and especially now that Tori was her fiance, she would not do anything that could compromise Tori's career. Jade, knowing that this was a long shot in the dark, was attempting to call Andrew's bluff. The other producer was very well known, and very successful. If Jade was accepted by them, then screw Andrew. And if not, then if Andrew makes an offer, she has a backup.

"You did WHAT!? WHERE DID YOU SEND IT?"

"You'll never find out. It has already left the post office. I mailed it last night." This was a lie, as the package from this morning felt rather heavy, Tori remembered, but she kept her mouth shut. Jade was very coniving, and very intelligent. If this was a way of getting what she wanted, then let it be. Tori was beaming with pride in her fiance. It was things like this, on top of all the physical attraction, the feeling of contentness, protection, and love, that made her love Jade so much. "Never again will you see me or my fiance. You will never have an opportunity to hurt us, ever again."

"Two million, and I will give you full creative control. Everything done your way. Actors and actresses, music, everything." This is what Jade wanted, and she knew that Andrew was desperate. "I will agree to those terms, if I do not hear from the other company within a short while. Good day, Mr. Martin."

xxxxx

Later on, Jade and Tori were texting everyone with the decision, and getting a range of compliments, with the exception of Andre. He was a bit disappointed, because if the plan did not work, Mr. Martin controlled all of the marbles, and could do whatever he wanted. But again, Jade didn't care. It was about principle, and about keeping Tori safe. She loved her, and that was enough.

"Babe, I love you. Thank you for sticking up for me today. I know I made the right choice, choosing you."

"Love you too! Welcome, and I always will. And you're damn right you made the right decision."

"Dinner?"

"Another family meeting?"

"No. Just us. Wherever you want. My treat. I want to show you how proud I am of you, and my appreciation for everything else." Tori looked at Jade, who was eying her, looking suspicious.

"What if I want you for dinner?"

"That's perfectly acceptable, too. But for me, I need something to eat. I'm starving." A loud rumble from Tori's gut made that apparant, and Jade laughed.

"Nozu? We haven't been there if a few months."

"Sure. But no karaoke. I am not in a mood to share you with anyone right now."

xxxxx

By the end of the week, after going to the Vega house for dinner and to talk about wedding plans, there were messages on the answering machine at home. "This is Kevin Hubbard with Paramount Studios. I need to speak with miss West regarding her script. We loved it, and with the recommendation from Mr. Martin, we are happy to produce this. Please give us a call back at..."

"Hey babe, I got a call back! The studio loved my script, and Andrew's recommendation. They want me to call them back."

"Sweetie, thats wonderful. I am so proud of you. You deserve a reward!" Tori was already taking the buttons of Jade's shirt in her hand, and Jade was more than willing to let Troi do whatever. Once in the bedroom, both girl meshed their bodied together in perfect harmony, and their lives were becoming more and more perfect as the days went on.

"I love you, Tori!"

"I love you too, Jade. And always will!"

"Can I ask you something? Do you think I made the right decision? I mean, is what I did in the way I did it right. If it comes to light what happened, is there a chance that something negative can happen and ruin all of this for me and you?"

"There is, but I wouldn't worry about it. If they find out, we just explain what happened. If they side with us, then we know we made the right choice. If not, then they are not the right people for us to be in business with. And then, even if we got blackballed, we would still have each other, and that is all I will ever need. So look at me, Jadelyn." Tori reached down, and slowly pulled Jade's eyes to met her's. "Damn, those eyes still gave her goosebumps looking into them." Both of them thinking the same thing. "No matter what, I am the one thing you can depend on. I don't care if it took us both having to work 2 jobs to make ends meet. If you are happy with me, and I know I am happy with you, then I will never leave and will always be here and give you everything you will ever need."

"Thank you, Tori. Do you remember when I told Andrew off today? I did it for you, not me. I didn't care if I did or did not have a career. All I wanted is for you to have everything you want and deserve. If I am all you want, then I will spend everyday for the rest of my life doing my best to feel like I deserve you. You are too good for me." Tori was crying now, unable to hold back. "And you are too good for me. I am the one who doesn't deserve you."

The rest of the night was spent in bed, watching movies, cuddling, making out, and eventually, their hormones and emotions took over, and neither remembered what happened next.

**There we have it, Chapter 6. I am glad at how this came out. I intentionally did not add a phone numer to the end, because I am not sure if there are any lunatics out there who would actually call. I didn't want to create trouble for anyone.**


	7. Bright Horizons

The Script

Ch. 7 - Bright Horizons

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Victorious, or any of the Characters, Images, or any else that is in any way related to it

"Hello. Yes, this is Jade West. I was called by Mr. Kevin Hubbard, who requested for me to call him back. Thank You." There was a pause. Jade hated waiting, especially when what she wants is so near her grasp. "Yes, Mr. Hubbard. This is Jade West. Uh huh. Yessir. Of course. I will be there, thank you."

"Hey baby, that was the production studio. They want me to come for a meeting tomorrow morning." No response. "Baby?"

Tori was passed out. It had been a long weekend, with talks of wedding plans with anyone and everyone. And with the contemplation of how soon was too soon to call the studio back. Jade and Tori had settled on calling first thing Tuesday morning. Monday just sounded too desperate, and Wednesday sounds like you weren't interested. So Tuesday it was. Oh, and of course all the sex over the weekend too. With the rate these two went, even rabbits couldn't keep up.

"I'll let her sleep, and tell her everything tonight, over dinner. Maybe we should go back to Chez Riggiane. She'll like that. It will be a perfect way to tell her, and we can celebrate all night. Plus, it gives me an excuse to see her in that strapless black dress she loves so much. I think I'll wear my-" Jade's thoughts were interupted by a faint buzzing. She went and found her phone, and looked at the text.

**Jade, congrats on everything. Dad.**

Well, that was weird. Even though daddy dearest had said his peace at dinner last week, and even though he sounded happy for her, he was still doing something that nobody would ever expect. Showing emotions. Especially towards her. He couldn't even muster the strength to tell his wife of 26 years that he loved her. What was going on?

**Thank you. How are you doing today?**

**Good. Heard about your plan. I think it was a very weird way to handle the situation, but I know you well enough to know that you always get what you want in the end, so if this is the way, so be it.**

**Thank you dad. I love you.**

Wait a minute. Had Jade actually showed emoition towards her father? She hated him, just as he had pointed out the other night. He was never a father too her, even though he was always around. If he ever had a minute of spare time, and could expend the energy, he would use it to make her feel worse about herself. He always found a way. This was starting to worry her. Not that its a bad thing to love your father, but this "relationship" was clearly different. Neither one of them wanted anything to do with the other, unless absolutely necessary.

**I love you too, Jadelyn.**

Jade could hear Tori downstairs. She also smelled food, some sort of grilled chicken something. Jade was hungry, so she put her father aside for the moment, and joined her fiance downstairs. With a kiss on the cheek, and a slight grasp of her breast, Jade was looking mischevious. Tori didn't mind, and wouldn't stop her, except for the fact that the chicken was about to burn and set off the fire alarm. She took the chicken off of the burner on the stove, and then the food was forgotten. Another advantage of having your own place. They didn't need to find a bedroom to have some fun.

xxxxx

"West, party of 2." The host looked at the two girls spectically. Of course the two hottest girls there tonight were together. "Right this way, ladies." Tori had bought herself a new dress. Strapless, red, and a slight tear down her right thigh that gave away just enough that it entrigued every man, boy, and anything else that had a brain as she walked by. "Yeah, dream on boys." Both girls thought the exact same thing. Jade was turning just as many heads. She was in a dark green, strapless dress that was a bit more revealing, but still very classy and wouldn't get her in trouble in the restaurant. "Here we are."

"Thank you." Tori had her seat pulled out by Jade, who in turn had hers pulled out by Tori. Both girls took their seats, and were happily met by their waiter. "How are we doing tonight ladies, anything to drink?" Both girls were still twenty, but would both be twenty-one within the next month. Tori's birthday was next week, and Jade's was at the end of the month. "Water, and a hot tea, please." Typical Tori. Always with the tea. "Of course, for you, miss?" "Just some water, please." "Be right back, ladies."

"So Tori, I called the production company today. They want to meet me tomorrow. I am not sure how it will go, but if they liked it enough to have me call them, then everything should be alright. And, you look absolutely amazing tonight, sweetie." Still getting used to her emotions, though it was easier now that she had someone to love everyday, and got loved back just the same, and that person being Tori, Jade was getting the hang of it. "Anyway, I will talk about all the preliminaries tomorrow, and might get into casting or so by the end of the week. Obviously, I know this amazing actress from highschool, one who could play Elizabeth's role perfectly."

"Oh yeah, and who is that? Trina?" Tori was laughing in her head at this one. Trina couldn't act her way out of a wet paper bag, and her singing was even worse than that. At least she was out of school, and didn't have to deal with that anymore. Just thinking about it and remembering the way Trina sings gave Tori a headache.

"No, silly. I was thinking more like Cat. Hell, even Robbie would be a better choice that Trina." They both enjoyed a laugh over that, as it was actually true. "But seriously, will you audition?"

"Well, let's see. My fiance writes a play, inspired by me. Then, when a Hollywood producer says its good enough, she asks me to audition. Then when found out we are together, it get stopped in its tracks. Then when it gets accepted again, I will get to audition again? I don't know?" Tori was giving a sexy, flirty smile to Jade. The same one that she had that first night that she had run to Cat's side. That made Jade get so many goosebumps, Tori noticed and had a smile the size of Texas on her face. Knowing that you are loved so much that just smiling gave the other person goosebumps, now that is a great feeling.

"Ladies, are we ready to order?"

"Oh crap, right. We are in a restuarant." Both girls had the same thought, as both had been preoccupied with the other and the conversation. Both girls snapped to, apologized, and asked the waiter for a few more minutes. When he returned, the orders were taken, and the ladies continued their conversation.

"Of course I will audition. I love you Jadelyn, and want to be with you in everything you do." Tori didn't know why she called Jade by her full first name. Maybe just a habit of making sure that Jade knew she was being serious about something, or to make her comfortable, or to let Jade know how much she was loved and that Tori was there forever, both physically and emotionally.

"Thank you, Victoria, I love you too. Do you think that I should tell them about us when we talk about casting? Or do you think I should wait?" Jade had never used Tori's full name, never lovingly or in anger. But she liked the way it rolled off her tongue. She even saw Tori get goosebumps of her own. And now she knew why Tori used her full name from time to time. It gave the other person a sense of comfort and love that nothing else could. There was just something about it. And Jade being Jade, knew she had a new secret weapon for getting Tori in bed. Not like she needed one.

"I think it should be said upfront. Like I said before, if they cannot accept it, or if they want to hold you back because of it, then they are not the people to be in business with."

The rest of dinner was spent, talking about how things should and could play out when Jade went to Paramount in the morning. After paying for dinner, a $200 tab after tip, Jade and Tori got in their car, made their way home, and made the rest of their evening one for the ages.

xxxxx

"My name is Jadelyn West. I am here to see Mr. Hubbard. I have an appointment at 10 o'clock." It was 9 am, but Jade knew to go early. It showed commitment, and it gave the person who had requested the meeting a chance to meet earlier if need be. "Of course, one moment." Bzzt. "Mr Hubbard? I have a Jadelyn West here for you."

"Thank you. Please send her in."

"Go right ahead, sweetie."

Jade made her way through the huge double doors, into a meeting room that made a regular production studio look like a broom closet by comparison. It was impressive to say the least. Fifteen minutes later, here came Mr. Hubbard.

"Ah, Miss West. How are we doing today? Or should I call you Mrs. West?" Kevin was looking at her hand, a smile on his face. "By any chance, do I know the lucky guy?" Just what Jade had been afraid of. If she said Tori's name, could this ruin this entire opportunity? But then again, Jade had always been truthful saying that Tori was all she needed. She bit her lower lip, then decided to come out with it. "Actually, Mr. Hubbard-" "Oh please, call me Kevin." "Kevin, this was the ring that my girlfriend, well I guess now, fiance, gave to me."

"Oh, well ok then. Sorry about that. Is she by any chance the girl that ispired this wonderful piece of art?" Kevin seemed to be okay with the situation.

"She is, and I would hope, if you agree, that she could come and audition for the lead. It was her that made everything I have right now possible, and I want everything I do to involve her." Jade just let it out, not worrying about any consequences. If he shut her down, whatever. Tori was still there, and that was good enough forever.

"Of course it is, miss West. Oh, excuse me, Jade. I guess we should get used to calling each other by our first names. We will be working together on this project for a long time."

"There is one other thing I would like you to know, before I compeletly agree to this. All of this that you have told me is perfect, but I need you to know that the script you recieved from Andrew Martin wasn't sent by him. He had snubbed me and my fiance for being homosexual, and I wanted revenge. He offered me a two million dollar coontract, and full control of the production. I wanted revenge against him, and sent this to you." Jade was testing the waters now. This was the real moment of truth. If Kevin turned her down now, that was the end of it. No career, no more writing, nothing.

"Oh, well if that is the case-" With the sound of that, Jade's mind automatically started coming up with responses for being shot down. "Thank you for your time." "I am sorry I wasted your time." Kevin continued "then I am proud of you for sticking up for yourself and your fiance. Truthfully, Andrew is a complete moron. Homosexuality is nothing to be ashamed of, and is no reason to turn away a beautiful and talented lady like yourself. Now, as for the contract he offered, be assured that I will beat whatever he comes up with. How about I pay you and your fiance five million, each, for doing this, and we still allow you full creative control. Is that ok?"

Jade was beside herself with happiness, and knew that Tori would be too. All of her fears of not being accepted, all of her fears of never being understood, or wanted, or successful, all of them washed away with those last few sentences. "Of course, Kevin. Yes. Would you like to meet Victoria? She is outside, waiting for me to come out with happy or sad news."

"Of course. I would like to know our lead actress. Well, at least the girl who has the best shot of being lead actress."

xxxxx

Bzzt. Tori picked up her phone.

**Get your hot ass in here. Kevin wants to meet you. He knows everything, so don't be afraid to be yourself.**

**Be right there. YAY! CONGRATS!**

Tori walked into the building, asked the receptionist where to go, and went to meet with Jade and Kevin.

**Well then, Chapter 7. A bit longer than the others, but I don't care. I just started writing, and I am pleased to say that I am very proud of this entire story so for. PLEASE REVIEW. I need some input.**


	8. Help Wanted

The Script

Ch. 8 - Help Wanted

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Victorious, or any of the Characters, Images, or any else that is in any way related to it

"Hey sweetie. I mean, Ms. West." Tori wasn't sure how professional she needed to be with her fiance, as they were in the meeting that would definately change their lives. "How are you doing Mr. Hubbard? Its so good to meet you. I am Tori Vega."

"Ah, miss Vega. So glad I could meet the person who inspired Ms. West's play. I am looking forward to working with you both. Please, have a seat next to Jade. May I call you Tori?"

"Of course."

"Thank you. We are very informal here, so don't worry about having to say mister or miss to anyone here." Tori was relieved. She wasn't sure she could go without saying Jade's name. "The reason I have you here is so that I can ask you to be the lead in this play. Jade told me what had happened with Mr. Martin, and I must say that I was disgusted. I feel that homosexuality is nothing to be ashamed of, and is nothing to be used to hold someone back. My apologies."

"Thank you. I am glad someone will treat Jade the way she deserves to be treated."

"Of course. Now, I offered Jade and you a five million dollar contract for being the lead and supporting actress, and Jade will still have all of the control that she wanted in the production of this movie. Is there anything else that you would prefer to have in this?"

Tori was thinking, and nothing came to her. She was about to say so, when Jade chimed in for her. "She will be here with me. That is all she needs." It was the truth, but the way that Jade had said it was a bit arrogant. Tori was slightly offended. Not just from being spoken for, and not being able to speak her mind, but because Jade was using her words against her. It is like Jade wanted to be the center of attention and the star of the show. Almost like as long as Jade was happy, what Tori wanted or needed didn't matter, because they were together and wouldn't leave each other. But that didn't mean that Tori couldn't get upset. She would talk to Jade later.

"Well then, we will begin casting on Friday. I trust that you will be here, Jade?"

"Of course. I need to find the people who best portray my friends. I want to make sure that it comes out just right."

"Maybe I should be here too, then." Tori wanted to help, and even though she didn't know much about casting a role, she knew her friends well and could easily decern if someone was right for the part or not.

"I'm not so sure thats a good idea, sweetie. This is my production, my play. I would feel more comfortable if I could -"

"Then count me out of this." Tori was crying, hearing her fiance say that she didn't want her help. Tori knew that she didn't need to help, but was still trying to. She wanted to be a part of this just as much in the production as she was in inspiring it. "I am going home, Ms. West. Good day. Nice meeting you, Kevin."

Jade could hear the pain in Tori's words. She already felt bad about it. She had messed up, and knew she needed to make it up to her wonderful brunette latina fiance. She wasn't sure how, though. She had never done anything like this, not to anyone. She looked at Kevin. "I look forward to being here Friday. Please, excuse me."

"Of course."

xxxxx

"Tori, sweetie, please open up." Tori was in bed, door locked, ignoring Jade. She was hurt, and didn't want anything to do with the goth at this moment. Not out of frustration or anger, just because she wanted to be alone. "Why doesn't she want me there? Is there something wrong?" Tori was letting her thoughts get the better of her. She wasn't mad, and not even sad. She just wanted to be left alone. She needed to think.

Bzzt.

Jade looked at her phone.

**Go away, please. I need some alone time. Like you will have on Friday. I know we should have vested interests that don't include each other, but what you said today-**

Jade started to cry. She had hurt the one she loved most. She never cried, and never let her emotions get the better of her. But this was different.

Bzzt.

Tori looked down

**Ok. I'm sorry. Didn't mean to upset you. Please, when you are ready to talk, come downstairs. I am going to make dinner.**

That actually sounded good. Tori hadn't eaten all day, and was starving. But she wasn't in the mood. She sat on the bed, silently letting her thoughts play out. "Why did she have to say that?" "Why can't she accept my help?" "I know we don't have to share everything, but this was inspired by me, and I know our friends just as well, if not a bit better, than her. So why?"

After sitting alone for about another hour, Tori's stomach got the better of her. She went downstairs. Jade was there, crying. Jade looked up to her fiance, and smiled. An apologetic smile. Tori sat down next to Jade, but said nothing. She didn't even face her. She just sat, and smelled dinner in the oven. It was on just low enough to keep it warm without the risk of burning. After a few minutes, Tori got up, found a few plates, made dinner for each girl, and rejoined Jade on the couch.

"Jade, I'm not upset. I promise. But it did hurt when you sounded like my input wasn't important. Not just about Friday, but when you told Kevin that I didn't need anything, as long as I had you. I am hurt that you wouldn't listen to my input, and feel like you don't need any help with this. It is almost like you believe you are the only one who can make this come out right. I am-"

Jade stopped her dead in her tracks. She was crying much harder now, and Tori couldn't stand knowing that she was making it worse. She took Jade in her arms, and held her in the most loving embrace that she could. She held her for what seemed like an eternity, and Jade finally spoke up.

"I am so sorry about today. I was sitting there, berating myself for talking the way I was. But for some reason, I could not stop myself. I want, no strike that, I NEED YOU there. You are my everything, and this play is my way of showing the world just that. I -" Jade's lips were silenced when Tori's met hers, and both girls just let their emotions run wild.

Jade's top was off in an instant, and she looked down to Tori. "I didn't think you would be in the mood after what I did to you today." Tori pulled on the button of Jade's jeans, and soon those were discarded also. "Please, I would never deny myself or you the chance to do this. I will always want you, no matter what happens." It was Jade's turn, and Tori lost her top, and just as Jade pulled at her pants-

Bzzt. What perfect timing, right.

"WHAT THE FUCK. WHO IS THIS, AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Tori picked up the phone, and Jade looked on, pure awe on her face. She knew Tori had a bit of a bad side, but never showed it this much. "WHATEVER, BECK, LEAVE ME ALONE FOR NOW."

Of course Beck would call. Tori had probably whined to him about today. She was upset, and had a right to get it out in whatever way she wanted. Well, as long as she didn't sleep with anyone else.

"Sorry about that, baby. I love you. If you want to do this alone, that is your right. I-" Jade stopped her, and now the pants were taken off, for good this time. Neither girl would hear their phones for the rest of the night. "No sweetie, I want you there. I need you there. Please, help me with this, just as you have helped me for the last two years."

Tori and Jade were practically out of breath before any of the real action began. Jade started going for Tori's breasts, and using her hands, messaging Tori's wet center. Tori moaned, and the let it out as Jade started to get her close to a climax. "Jade, jade, Jade, JAde, JADE!" Tori wasn't through, though. She started on Jade this time, almost mimicing what had just happened. But instead of being gentle and waiting for her hand to make Jade climax, as she started hearing her own name being yelled, she stopped with her mouth on Jade's breasts and used her mouth to finish the job.

Both girls were exhausted from the day, and now this. They practically passed out on the couch together, hand in hand and with bodies perfectly meshed together.

xxxxx

"Hi, Kevin. Its Jade. I wanted to let you know, I am bringing Tori with me when casting starts on Friday. She is excited about playing Elizabeth, and wants to help with the rest of the casting. And of course, we will need her help. Uh-huh. Of course. Thank you. See you then."

Tori looked at Jade, with so much love in her eyes, and so much passion, that they both knew what was about to happen. "We need to have a replay of last night, just without all the apologizing and feeling sorry for ourselves. We are going to be so busy starting Friday, we might not have enough alone time for a while. So, can we just keep each other busy for the next two days? Please?" Tori was looking at Jade, her eyes displaying what her mind was thinking.

"Sweetie, you never have to ask. Just do whatever you want. I will never hold you back. Ever."

**I used the title that I did to represent many different things. Maybe Tori wouldn't be back. Maybe Jade didn't think she needed help. Maybe Tori wanted Jade to understand why she wanted to help so much. But on a serious note, please review. I have gotten a few now, and with the input, it is inspiring me to get through the next few chapters rather quickly. I still think this will be 14-16 chapters, but with what I am thinking in my head right now, it might go as far as 25. Any thoughts?**


	9. Break Me Down

The Script

Ch. 9- Break Me Down

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Victorious, or any of the Characters, Images, or any else that is in any way related to it

"Auditioning next, Madison Pope." Jade and Tori were ready for all of the auditions today. They knew it would be a long drawn out process. Even though Tori had the lead sown up, Jade had elected to not by the second main, or any other supporting part. She wanted to be as hands on as possible, and that meant focusing on the finer details.

"Hello. I am Madi Pope. Nice to meet you. Where would you like for me to begin?"

"Ah yes, miss Pope. I am Jade, the writer and co-producer. This is Tori, and she will be reading the lead. Please follow her lead as she begins on page 50." Jade was used to giving the instructions, and Tori was happy doing the same exact scene over and over again. The familiarity of it made it easier with every additional take.

_"Melissa. I love you. I want only the best for you, in every aspect of your life. I know you care about me too, but why won't you let me help you?"_

_"Lizzy, I love you too. But I am too afraid. I have been hurt in the past. Ethan left scars that may never heal. Plus, I don't want to weigh you down with any extra baggage. You already have enough, you know."_

_"But, why. I wouldn't ask if I wasn't sure I could handle it. And I wouldn't stick around if I didn't want to help mend your broken heart, and help you heal."_

_Melissa kisses Lizzy, portraying a myriad of emotions. Love, hurt, want, need, desire. But most of all, confusion. Why should this be so hard. They loved each other, and had for over a year. She wanted to be helped, but knew if she got too attached, that she might end of getting hurt so bad, that she could never recover. It was too much of a risk. What if it didn't work out?_

"Alright, Madi. Please skip the kiss. We wouldn't like to put you in a position that you may not feel comfortable in." Madison understood, but went with the kiss anyway. Jade looked up, and saw something that she wished she hadn't. It looked like Tori was enjoying the kiss, and that she was returning it willingly. Jade was broken.

Jade didn't wait. She got up, stormed off, and eventually found herself in the bathroom, throwing up and crying so bad that anyone would belive she was dying a slow, agonizing death. And, well, she was. Tori was her world, and if she lost her, then Jade didn't want to think about it. She finally found her way to her car, and went home, to start packing.

xxxxx

**JADE. WHAT IS THE MATTER. WHAT HAPPENED? WHY WON'T YOU RETURN MY CALLS OR TEXTS?**

Jade ignored it. She didn't want to face it. The reality of losing Tori was too painful. There wasn't anything that Jade could do, except go home to her parents. Sure they hated her, but at least they hadn't ripped out her heart. Jade arrived, and her parents, looking at her skeptically, allowed her in. She was a wreck, but didn't care. She didn't care about anything. All she wanted was to curl into a ball and never have to face the light of day again. And the way that her parents had perfected ignoring her, she wouldn't have to.

Tori was at her wits end. What happened? Why had Jade stormed off? The last thing she remembered, she was kissed by Madison, who probably put too much into it, and then saw Jade run off. Kevin had tried to stop her, but Jade didn't want to be stopped, and so there was nothing that anyone could do.

Tori was driving around town, frantically looking for ANY sign of Jade. She had called all of her friends. Cat and Robbie would call the instant that they heard. Beck couldn't be reached, and so she couldn't request his help. Andre was away in Europe, touring and being a successful R&B artist. And Trina, well, was Trina. She had called her parents, and Mr. Vega said he would add her to the missing persons list at the police station. Good thing having a parent as a police officer, right?

"Where are you, Jadelyn Augusta? What did I do? Please come back to me."

xxxxx

After a few days of wondering, and unsuccessful searching, Tori's twenty-first birthday finally arrived. She knew she wanted Jade by her side, and that she should be doing everything in her power to find her. But the pain was too harsh. Tori had found a liquor store, bought a bottle, and returned home, where it was consumed rather quickly. She didn't remember what happened next.

xxxxx

Jade, who was watching TV in her parent's den, which was an improvement over laying in the fetal position, saw the story when it broke.

"Actress/Singer Victoria Vega hospitilized with Alcohol poisoning." Serves her right, dumb bitch. Jade was a bit over it, but the pain was still there. But the love was still there, also. She cursed herself for saying something so bad about the girl who had her heart. She didn't want anything to do with her, but also didn't want anything bad to happen to her. Jade sat there, watching, debating over wether to go see her, or to stay put and erase all traces of what once was from her mind.

**Another quick update. I am sorry I lied about my pace being slowed down because of work. It has actually given me the chance to get these done quicker. Go figure, right. But anyway, I had some reviews about there not being enough drama. I have had this planned since the beginning (Go look at what I said in Ch 3), where something happens between the girls and they are driven apart. I just got around to it too late. So sorry if there wasn't enough drama in this until now, but this is just the beginning. Please review, and the next update should be coming soon!**


	10. What Have I Done?

The Script

Ch. 10- What Have I Done?

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Victorious, or any of the Characters, Images, or any else that is in any way related to it

Jade couldn't take it anymore. Her mind was playing on every single possibility that there was, but her heart was pining for the latina too much. Almost without knowing it, Jade was in her car, headed to the hospital.

"Victoria Vega's room, please." The nurse looked up, wondering who this girl was, asking for the starlet that was in the ICU. "And you are?"

"Her fiance. Can I please go see her?" The nurse laughed. There is no way one of the brightest young stars, especially one with such a bright young future, could be homosexual. And, even so, why take HER? There were so many other girls out there. "Right. And I am the Queen of England."

"Listen to me," Jade was not in the mood. She was scared and frustrated, and didn't know what to do without Tori, "you will tell me what room, I will go to that room, and I will not slit your throat with scissors."

That was all it took. A few moments later, security showed up, and Jade was taken off in handcuffs. She was led down to the station, where she ran into Mr. Vega.

xxxxx

"JADE? What are you doing here. Where the fuck have you been for the last 4 days. My daughter is the hospital because of you." Mr. Vega was enraged with her. There was almost no way that he would help her, not even for his daughter's sake. "I'm sorry. I don't usually lose my temper like that."

"Mr. Vega. I need two things. First, I need out of here. I can face the assault chargers, or what ever the hospital decides to lay on me. But for now, please LET ME OUT. I need to see Tori. My heart is broken, and only she can mend it." Mr. Vega was listening, considering helping her or not. But the worry, sincerity, and love in her words convinced him that he needed to. "Also, I need some advice. May I ask a question?"

"Well Jade. I don't want you anywhere near my daughter. I also don't want you leaving here. At least here, you cannot cause her any more pain. What you did to her, I can never forgive, even if she does. My daughter almost died tonight, and you were the reason." Jade started crying so bad, that everyone else in the jail, inmate and officer alike, were forgotten. Mr. Vega and Jade didn't care what happened right now. They both just wanted the same thing, Tori out of the hospital, safe and sound.

"I know." Jade's voice was so weak and sheepish, but the love and concern couldn't be masked. "Please. Help me. I told Tori that I didn't deserve her, and I guess I proved that, didn't I?" "You're damn right you did." Jade deserved that. "But PLEASE, Mr. Vega. If you will help me, I will spend every day of my life, every waking moment and every breath I take make it up to her, to get her to forgive me, and to try and make her, you, everyone feel like I do deserve her. I fucked up, and need to make things right. How do I make this right?"

"I am not sure how you get her back, Jade. I do not know how easily she can forgive and forget. But for now, Jade, you still have to face the music for the assault charges, and will still catch hell from Mrs. Vega. But I can let you out on bond. The judge has it set at $2500. If you can pay that, I can release you. Do you have that kind of money?"

"No, but I know someone who does. May I use a phone, please?" Jade had the station phone handed to her. Why do I have to call _him_? Little did she know, Beck wasn't around. Probably in Canada. But she didn't know, and called anyway.

"You've reached the phone of Beck Oliver. I missed your call, but will be back with you shortly. Please leave a message."

"Damn Canadian. Still never found a practical use for one." Then another phone call. This one to the bubbly redhead who had stolen Tori from her that night.

"Oh, hi Jade. He he. What's up?" How the hell could one person be so damn happy all the time? What is her deal?

"Cat, please. I am in jail, and need $2500 for bond. I have the money, but it is in my bank account. Can you please run by my house and get my purse, or bail me out and I will pay you back with interest. I just need out of this damn place, and need to see my Tori."

"Oh, ok. One time, my brother got arrested. He had-"

"DAMNIT CAT, NOW!"

Jade heard her whimper in the background, and then started crying. Great. "How many more people can I cause misery and pain tonight?" Jade thought. Ususally Jade enjoyed inflicting pain and suffering. But not right now. She NEEDED Tori right now, and Tori needed her.

Within fifteen minutes, Jade was released. She thanked Cat, stating that she owed her a Freezy Queen. Jade rushed out the door, to the hospital. Now that she was out and going to the hospital, again, she knew what she had been through wasn't even close to what was about to happen. Mr. Vega was right. Jade knew it. She had fucked up royaly, and now had to face the music. If Mr Vega had been that hard on her, just imagine Mrs. Vega and Trina. And then of course, Tori.

There was the big problem. Jade was never scared, and didn't care what anyone thought of her. But this was different. She had let her heart betray her, and didn't care about anything other than making it right. Everyone around her could beat her down all they wanted, but as long as Tori was there and was willing to keep things going and give her another chance, then Jade could endure anything. She had some hope.

xxxxx

Back at the hospital, and with a message to the head nurse from the police station, Jade was given the information that she had sought out earlier. "Room 626."

"Thank you, and sorry about before. My fiance and I are going through a rough spot, and need to work this out. But it was no excuse for my actions and my anger from earlier. Please, forgive me."

Jade was saying that, though not really concerned with what the nurse would say. She just wanted to see Tori, and needed to make this right. Right as she got to the door, there stood Trina and Mrs. Vega, tears in their eyes. They looked up to the pale goth, and rage overtook, and both of them grabbed her and pulled her into the hospital courtyard.

"What the fuck Jade," Trina started. Trina was scared of Jade, but would do anything to anyone who hurt her baby sister. So Jade could do whatever, Trina would stand her ground. "how could you do something like this to Tori?"

Jade looked up. Everyone kept giving her that speech. Like Jade was the one who had done wrong. Sure, she had stormed out and refuse to talk to her fiance. And sure she was the reason that Tori was in this hospital. But that didn't mean that Tori didn't do something also. She had kissed another girl. Not a stage kiss. A real, meaningful, desire filled kiss.

Mrs. Vega took over. "David called me from the station. He told me about the conversation you two had. I understand that you are sorry. But that doesn't excuse anything you have done. What did you think Tori would do when you stormed off and competely ignored her? Just move on and accept things? You broke her heart. No, let me reiterate that. You broke HER, Jade. What do have to say for yourself"

"Did she tell you what happened? Why I ran off?"

"That's not important, you dumb bitch." Trina was starting to really lay into Jade. And Jade took it in stride, and let her say what she wanted. She would do whatever to get Tori back, even letting this lunatic say things that would normally get her killed. "All that matters is that my sister is in the hospital, and you are the reason."

If Jade had any more tears, they would be coming by now. But she had been crying for practically six days straight now, and there was nothing left to give.

"Did she say anything?"

"She said that there was an audition, and that she got kissed unexpectidly by the girl who was there. That the girl put too much into it. Tori had laughed under her breath. 'Just let the girl kiss a famous actress', she had said. Everyone dreams of it. Most people would do anything for it. So Tori just let her. Tori lamented it, and wanted nothing of it, but let her do it anyway. I guess it is her way of being who she is."

Jade facepalmed herself for this one. "I am one dumb bitch."

"You got that right, Jade."

xxxxx

No one had noticed that Mrs. Vega had left them alone. The doctors had come to find her. Tori was finally awake, and could have visitors, and Mrs. Vega was the first one in. "Just let those two hash it out for a while. Jade is upset, and sorry. I can forgive her. I don't have any place to make her feel worse if I am going to turn around and forgive so easily." Mrs. Vega was by Tori's side, explaining what all had happened.

"Jade is here?" Tori's voice was so weak. "Did she explain why she did what she did?"

"I don't know, sweetheart. Trina is talking to her right now. And you know Trina. Overly protective and a bit bitchy at time. I think Jade will have her hands full for a while."

Tori let out a chuckle. She knew Trina cared, and that she was protective. But standing up to Jade, that was a new one for her. "Jade can handle herself. Can I see her? I want to see her. I need to see her."

xxxxx

"And another thing, Jade. Tori may be willing to forgive and forget. But I don't. Not that easily. So let me tell you something. If Tori takes you back, though I don't know why she would or why she should, that is one thing. But if you EVER hurt her like this again, I will personally slit YOUR throat with scissors. You got that?"

Jade was still processing what Trina had said about the audition, but agreed with Trina. She had just heard the speech that is given from older siblings to protect their younger sisters on wedding days. That classic, I will kill you, speech. "She looked like she was enjoying it. That she wanted it. Leave it to me to fuck shit up. Why can't I do anything right?"

Jade did start crying this time, and Trina even managed to grab her and hold her in a concerned embrace. Sure this is the girl who had hurt Tori, but no one deserves to cry without having someone there to help console them.

"Wow, Jade. You are a dub bitch." Trina said this more teasingly than angrily, but saw the look Jade had. It wasn't helping. "Sorry, Jade. I didn't mean that."

"Can I see Tori, please? I need to see her."

"Sure. Just give mom a few minutes alone with her. Her daughter is unconcious in the hospital. We all take turns alone with her, a few minutes at a time. It gives us a chance to get out our fear and pain without that hinderance of someone there with us to hold us back. Just us, what ever we need to say or do to cope with it."

xxxxx

After a few minutes, Mrs. Vega came back. "She's awake. She wants to see you, Jade. Please go ahead. Trina and I will give you the privacy you need." Jade cried again. From the joy of knowing Tori will be okay, to the fact that Tori still wanted to see her. She was crying so hard, she didn't even feel Mrs. Vega and Trina pull her in. "Everything will be ok.", she thought.

A few minutes later, after walking down the hall, and hearing the beeps of the equipment in Tori's room, Jade composed herself. "I need to make this up to her. I will do whatever it takes. I need her to forgive me for being so stupid and such a bitch." After a short moment, she walked into the room.

**Well there we have it, Chapter 10. Will Tori forgive Jade after learning why she had really left. Will it drive Tori mad thinking that Jade doesn't trust her. Will she understand? What will happen next? Please review, and I look forward to chapter 11. This is starting to unfold very nicely. Let me know what you think1**


	11. Fallen Angels

The Script

Ch. 11 - Fallen Angels

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Victorious, or any of the Characters, Images, or any else that is in any way related to it

"Tori, baby. I'm here. I love you. I-" Zzzzzzzz. Tori was out cold. Jade noticed that there were quite a few IVs in her arms, and understood. The meds she was on would have her out like a light for a while. Jade walked over slowly. She was afraid of Tori waking up, and still felt like shit for putting Tori through this.

"Baby, I know you can't hear me. At least, not conciously. But I was wondering if you would like for me to sing to you. I want you to know how sorry I am, and how much you mean to me. Please, just listen."

_**Wrap me in a bolt of lightning, Send me on my way still smiling,**_

_**Maybe that's the way I should go, Stright into the mouth of the unknown.**_

_**I left the spare key on the table, I never really thought I'd be able.**_

_**To say I mearly visit on the weekend, I lost my whole life and a dear friend.**_

_**I've said it so many times**_

_**I would change my way, no never mind**_

_**God knows I tried**_

_**Call me a sinner, Call me a saint**_

_**Tell me its over, I'll still love you the same**_

_**Call me your favorite, call me the worst**_

_**Tell me its over, I don't want you to hurt.**_

_**Its all that I can say, So i'll be on my way**_

_**I finally put it all together, That nothing really lasts forever**_

_**I had to make choice that was not mine, I had to say goodbye for the last time**_

_**I kept my whole life in a suitcase, I never really stayed in one place**_

_**Maybe thats the way it should be, You know I lived my life like a gypsy**_

_**I've said it so many times**_

_**I would change my way, no never mind**_

_**God knows I tried**_

_**Call me a sinner, Call me a saint**_

_**Tell me its over, I'll still love you the same**_

_**Call me your favorite, call me the worst**_

_**Tell me its over, I don't want you to hurt.**_

_**Its all that I can say, So I'll be on my way**_

_**I'll always keep you inside**_

_**You healed my heart and my life**_

_**And you know I tried**_

_**Call me a sinner, Call me a saint**_

_**Tell me its over, I'll still love you the same**_

_**Call me your favorite, call me the worst**_

_**Tell me its over, I don't want you to hurt.**_

_**Its all that I can say, So I'll be on my way**_

_**So I'll be on my way**_

_**So I'll be on my way**_

Jade was crying now. She knew that Tori would forgive her, but was unsure if they would still be together. She wanted to be, so that she sould make her promise to Mr. Vega come true. And she still wanted Tori to keep her promise. but she wasn't sure what would happen next.

_Jade, I love you. I promise to never leave, unless you tell me to. You are too important to me and I am so in love with you that I want to give you everything that you will ever need. A soulmate, a lover, a confidante, and someone to hold you when you are scared, feeling alone, or just want a hug. I AM NEVER LEAVING. YOU HAVE NOTHING TO FEAR._

_You expect me to be with you forever. God, Vega, that will NEVER HAPPEN. GET OVER YOURSELF._

_Jade then stormed off, wanting nothing more to go back and console the girl that she had just broken. But Jade, for some reason thought better of it. She didn't want to have to face it. She loved her, but was too afraid of getting hurt. So she let herself do the damage. This way, she only had herself to blame._

"Never again." Jade murmured under her breath, bearly audible. But Tori, who apparently had awoken while Jade was wrapped up in her thoughts, heard.

"Never what, Jadelyn?" Jade snapped up, never loving the sound of her own name so much, tears running down her face. Happy and loving tears mixed with tears of sadness that Jade felt from putting them both through this. Jade grabbed Tori's hand, and started to kiss it softly.

"Victoria, please. I am SO SORRY. I don't know how or why you would ever forgive me for putting you through this. But if you will let me, I promise to use every day to make it up as best as I can. You own me, Victoria." Wow, now that was new. Jade knew how she felt, but even those words shocked her. "You own every part of me. Physically, emotionally, lovingly, everything. I want to spend everyday with you, and never leave your side. Please give me that chance."

"Jadelyn, I made a promise, and I intend to keep it. But one question, if I may."

"You just did." Jade looked at Tori, who laughed at the use of her own words and stupid joke against her. "What's up?"

"Why did you leave?"

Jade gulped. This is what she wanted. She needed to explain everything, and beg forgiveness for being such a dumb bitch. She wanted to say something, but nothing came out. Nothing except for tears.

"Jadelyn, look at me. LOOK AT ME!" Tori raised her voice in a way that the machines that were monitoring her vitals picked up on. Within moments, the on-call nurse was in the room.

"Is everything ok, Miss Vega?"

"Yes, I just felt so much love for her that your machines picked up on it." Jade could hear how much Tori meant that.

"Ok, dear. If you need anything-" Tori picked up the call button at her side, showing she understood. the nurse left, emergancy evaded.

"Tori, I need to tell you. During the audition-" Tori didn't let her finish.

"Is that what this is about? Jadelyn, we have been together for two years. I love you, need you, want you. And if you can still get jealous and think I would cheat on you, after all of that, then you need to think again." Tori was now upset. The machines responded again. The nurse thought better than to check again. Give the girls some privacy. If anything went wrong, the other girl will come out screaming for help.

"Tori, I-" She wasn't allowed to finish, Tori motioning toward the door. Tori was upset, and in no mood right now. She would talk later, but for now, she wanted to cool off before anything was said or done that would jeopardize the relationship.

Jade had misunderstood. "Tori doesn't want me there with her. She is done. Jade and Tori are no more." She quietly got up, and as she was leaving, asked one thing, "Just promise me that you will take care of yourself."

Jade barely made it to her car, and before thinking about it, pulled out the gun in the glove compartment, pointing it at her skull. She couldn't and wouldn't live without Tori. She was too scared. If the last four days were so bad, imagine the rest of her life.

**There, Chapter 11. Anyone getting anxious with all of the cliffhangers? Anyone want more? Let me know! **

**P.S.- I do not own any rights to the song Call Me by Shinedown. All credit, lyrics, and music, and anything else related to it, are credited to Shinedown.**


	12. Old Friend, New Situation

The Script

Ch. 12 - Old Friend, New Situation

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Victorious, or any of the Characters, Images, or any else that is in any way related to it.

Jade was ready. Withouth Tori, her life was over anyway. So why not end the pain. Just as she was starting to pull the trigger, she started remembering in her mind all of the best times.

_You don't have to be afraid to put your dreams in action._

_You're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction_

_Not a fantasy, just remember me_

_When turns out right_

_Cause you know that if you live in your imagination,_

_Tomorrow you'll be the main attraction_

_In my victory, Just remember me_

_When i make it SHIIIIIIINNNNEEE!_

This one was so painful, Jade couldn't keep her composure. She was completly numb. Her heart and spirit were broken. Jade couldn't help herself.

_"Jade. I love you. I want only the best for you, in every aspect of your life. I know you care about me too, but why won't you let me help you?"_

_"Tori, I love you too. But I am too afraid. I have been hurt in the past. Beck left scars that may never heal. Plus, I don't want to weigh you down with any extra baggage. You already have enough, you know."_

_"But, why. I wouldn't ask if I wasn't sure I could handle it. And I wouldn't stick around if I didn't want to help mend your broken heart, and help you heal."_

_Jade kissed Tori, portraying a myriad of emotions. Love, hurt, want, need, desire. But most of all, confusion. Why should this be so hard. They loved each other, and had for over a year. She wanted to be helped, but knew if she got too attached, that she might end of getting hurt so bad, that she could never recover. It was too much of a risk. What if it didn't work out?_

_"Tori, please. I love you more than you will know. I cannot see myself without you. PLEASE, never leave. I cannot-" Tori sileneced Jade with her lips. "Jadelyn Augusta, look at me." This was the first time that Tori had ever used Jade's first name. She wanted Jade to understand how sincere and loving she was being. "Never. I am here, in mind, body, everything. You have me for as long as you need me and want me."_

_"Thank you, Tori. And please, do not use my full name ever again. I hate my own name. It is the only thing that my parents ever gave me, and is the only thing that ties me to them. I don't want anything to do with them."_

_Jade was trying to figure out in her mind what to do. She loved Tori, and knew that she wanted and needed to be with Tori forever. But, she shouldn't and couldn't let Tori in completely. Keep her just far enough away that the pain is always there, so that she could remember why she needed Tori so bad in the first place. But what it Tori leaves? It will destroy her._

Jade was right. She would never recover from losing Tori. She had known how bad it would be, but had let her desires get the better of her. She couldn't help herself. Eventually, she had let Tori past her inner walls. Jade still had her own way of dealing with the pain, and Tori understood, but always wanted in. Tori knew she was needed, and wanted to help in every aspect. Why wouldn't Jade let her?

_"Hey, Vega, what is the meaning of this? You ask out my ex-boyfriend. I thought you wanted us to be friends. Don't you think that is something scummy to do?"_

_"Oh, hi, Jade. I didn't ask him out. He asked me out. But I said no. I am not intereseted in him, or any guy right now for that matter."_

_"So what, you saying you're into women. Hahaha, that's a great joke, Tori. If that is the case..."_

_"What?"_

_"Nothing, forget about it"_

_"What is it, Jade? Why do you have a guilty look on your face?"_

_Jade leaned into Tori. She kissed her, slowly at first, not sure if she was being stupid, or if she should run away._

_"Oh." A flush of red on the cheeks of both girls confirmed what both knew, and had known, for some time._

_"That's right, Vega, I have had the hots for you since the day we met. I just didn't say anything, because my boyfriend and all of the people around, and-" Jade was silenced with another kiss. Not cautious this time, but more heated and passionate. This one confrimed a few more feelings. Want, desire, and saftey. And oddly enough, protection._

_"Jade, the reason I always tried to be friends, and to hang out was because, deep down, I was in love with you, and wanted to be with you. But with Beck, and all of our friends, and even my deranged lunatic of a sister, I just didn't know what to do. I had suspissions that you liked me too, but-" More kissing, this time with so much heat, that if they weren't in a school parking lot after just graduating, clothes would be everywhere._

_"Aww, look. It took them long enough." Here came Andre, a sly look on his face. He gave Beck, Cat, and Robbie a look of relief. Now everyone could stop beating around the bush._

This one sent Jade over the edge. She felt her pain, and her hand tensed. She knew the trigger was in her hand, and that this was the end. "Please, Victoria Vega, you take care of yourself. I never deserved you. You need to get past me and find your true soulmate. It was never me, and I could never do enough." The final squeeze.

xxxxx

Inside, in her ICU, Tori was with her mother. She had no idea what was happening in the car in the parking lot. "Mom, I love Jade. And I will always be with her. But she got jealous over a stage kiss. Maybe I was wrong to let that girl, I think her name was Madi or something, kiss me like she did. It hurt Jade. I was wrong."

'Well, baby, you need to tell Jade that. She needs you, and you need her. I have never seen two people love each other so much, and have never seen two people who need each other. You need to admit you were wrong. And as for Jade, give her time. She got jealous because she loves you so much. If you had seen her in what looked like a loving type of embrace-"

Tori was crying, just thinking of it putting so much pain in her. She didn't hear her mother. All she wanted was to find her fiance and explain. She needed Jade to forgive her. And she also wanted an explination as to what had happened over the last four days. Sure, she had been thought to be cheating, and no one would ever like that. She understood why someone would ignore the person who had slighted them. But still, Jade was her everything. And Tori was Jade's. So why couldn't they talk it through?

"I fucked up, didn't I. I need to make this up to her. But she also has something to make up to me. Four days worth of things, actually. I need to have her here. Can you find her, please?"

xxxxx

Hand squeezed, and Jade let everything go. It took her a few minutes to realize that she was still alive. What happened. Did the gun misfire? She looked at her hand. There was nothing there. But then she felt something she hadn't felt in so long. "Beck?"

"Jade, what the FUCK. Why were you killing yourself?" Jade finally looked up, and saw the broken glass of her passenger window. Beck had gotten in, removed the gun, and had Jade in the most loving embrace he could muster. He still loved her, but knew there would never be anything but a good friendship between them.

"Why are you here, Beck? Let me get back to my business. Stay out of this."

"Well, I was on set in Vancouver when I saw the news break. I knew that Tori would need me. And I knew you would need me, also. That was a hell of a party for her twenty-first birthday, huh?" Beck had no idea what had really happened.

"I wasn't there. I haven't talked to Tori in four days. Well, I mean, I just talked to her in the hospital, but not before that."

"What the hell happened? You two love each other."

"Apparently not anymore. We were doing casting for the role of Melissa in the movie. Tori kissed this girl so much, and I lost it. She ENJOYED the kiss, Beck. At least, I thought she did. But then Trina told me that she was just letting some crazed fan kiss a celebrity. Just letting someone do something they could tell everyone they ever met, right? But then, when I tried to talk to Tori about it and explain, she told me to leave. She doesn't want me back. Its over."

"Wow, Jade. I knew you were a jealous bitch, but damn. You never even got that bad over me."

"But I knew with you that it was just a stage kiss. I misinterpreted what happened. I lost my head. And now, I lost Tori." Jade was crying, and she felt like if this continued, she would be back in that hospital with dehydration. "I don't, I CAN'T live without her. And so, I won't."

"Oh, well we can't have that. Come on." Beck was pulling her out of the car, and Jade didn't even register what was happening. She was emotionally drained to the point that she couldn't feel anything, and that she couldn't resist. "What room?"

"626"

"Ok." Beck walked by the front receptionist, not even hearing her protesting. A few moments later, he was in Tori's room. "This belong to you?"

"JADE. What the hell happened?" Tori's voice was laced with fear, love, anxiety, concern, so many emotions that she couldn't begin to grasp them all. Tori got out of the bed, and weakly walked to Jade. The machines in her room registed what was going on. Beck walked out of the room. Mainly to give the two privacy. But also to stop anyone who would try and get in. These two needed a few minutes, uninterrupted, while all of their emotions were fresh in their minds. This would be the biggest heart to heart they would ever have, and they needed it. Both for different reasons. And Beck was going to ensure that happened.

**Chapter 12 down, obviously, 13 is next. How many thought Jade was gone? What will the girls do in their heart to heart? I will not update again until I get to 20 total reviews, so get it done. Naw, just kidding. But seriously, review. I need the input. I love the input. Some of you have said things that have made some of this happen, so keep it up. **

**P.S.- I do not in anyway own any part of the song, "Make It Shine" All credits go to Victoria Justice and all those who made the song possible. It wasn't me.**


	13. Forgive and Forget?

The Script

Ch. 13 - Forgive and Forget?

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Victorious, or any of the Characters, Images, or any else that is in any way related to it.

Tori and Jade just held each other. They had so much to talk about, but right now, that didn't matter. They just wanted to hold each other. Jade needed it so that she could believe that Tori was still there, and would be. Tori needed it to let Jade know that she needed her, and wanted her. Both girls held each other for a few minutes, and the sighed. Neither wanted to talk, but it needed to be done.

"Jadelyn, it hurt me that you think I would cheat on you. You have always been jealous, but you have also always been trusting. You hurt me. I can forgive you, and will, but that still doesn't mean I'm not upset or hurt. I think you and I need to take a few days, and think this through, alone. I am going home with my parents when I leave here."

"Tori, I asked you not to use my full name again."

"Well then, sorry, JADELYN, but fuck it. You hurt me. I don't know how, but you are going to make this up to me. I cannot begin to-"

"And you hurt me too, you know. Letting that little tramp kiss you like that. Trina told me what you said. You think this is some kind of fucking joke? You think it was easy on me to see you doing that? What do you want from me, VICTORIA? Huh? What I did, I did because I was hurt. Not a joke. REAL PAIN. And you expect me to forgive you so easily? Haha. What a great fiance you are."

"Get the fuck out, Jade. Get the fuck out and never return."

Jade started crying, but sat down on the chair in the room. "No."

"Excuse me. What the hell did you just say?"

"NO. N-O. I am not leaving. Just like you made me a promise to never leave, I am returning the favor. I AM NOT LEAVING. YOU ARE TOO DAMN IMPORTANT TO ME. I will never leave you."

And with that, both girls' hearts started melting like butter under a heat lamp.

"Look, Tori. I am sorry. I got jealous. I let my emotions and my thoughts get the better of me. I ended up driving you insane to the point that you poisoned yourself with alcohol. And now, I am hurting you again. I cannot stop screwing up. But I can start to make up for all my past mistakes. If you will allow, I will do my very best to prove to you that I feel like I deserve you."

"Jade, baby, you may not think you deserve me, but you do. You have been here for two years. You have loved me, cared about and for me, and even wrote a play inspired by me that is being produced and becoming a Hollywood movie. By the way, how is that going?"

"Not sure. Kevin has called a few times, but I haven't answered. I will call tomorrow. But please, continue."

"Jade, I love you more than my own life. Because you are my life. I know you don't think so, but I feel like you have proven that you deserve me. I am the luckiest girl in the world. We are perfect for each other. We need each other, we love each other, hell, we are becoming each other, in a way. I am still upset that you could think I would cheat on you, and you are going to make it up to me, but I am willing to continue trying if you are."

"Tori, I think what you said is right. We are becoming each other. We are perfect for each other. And, how can you take me back so easily? I thought you would be so furious with me for doing this, that you would want nothing to do with me. When you told me earlier to leave, I thought that was it. I went to my car, found my gun, and was ready to end it all. I told you that if we ever broke up the pain would be too much. I cannot and will not live without you, Tori. Please, stay with me, forever."

"Jade, you know I will. I lo- wait, you tried to KILL YOURSELF?" The alarms on the machines were blaring at full tone now. The nurse started coming down the hall, but was stopped by Beck. "Those two need some privacy. I know that you are just doing your job, but please?" The nurse understood. Two girls who loved each other. Just let them be. If anything is needed, someone will come find her.

"Tori, I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to do."

"Jadelyn Augusta West Vega. Look at me." Tori added her own name to the end of Jade's so that it would definately get Jade's attention. "You are my world. If you thought killing yourself would be the right thing, then you have it so wrong. You need to know that if anything had happened to you, that I would have ended up killing myself as well."

"Tori, I asked you not to use my full name, or to keep calling me Mrs. Vega." Jade was toying with her now, but Tori wasn't in the mood.

"Jade, listen to me. With everything that has happened the last few days, I feel like I am owed so much. And you owe it all to me. You have so much to make up for. I am going to take you back, because I will not live without you. But you still owe me. And I will collect, one way or another." Tori was the one who was toying now. She looked Jade up and down, with a mischevous smile on her face.

"You'd better not." Too late. Tori had Jade in her arms, and pressed their lips together softly. Both remembering what it felt like, and feeling like they had lost a lifetime of love over the last few days, let their emotions out. Tears were shed, both girls content with each other. Tori forgot everything. At least, for now. Jade, who thought this would never happen again, put so much into it that if anyone had been around, she would have been sent back to jail for indecent exposure. She had Tori's breasts in one hand, and was trying to slide her other down her pants, to no avail. How is it that basic hospital scrubs were so damn difficult to get into?

"Hey, question? Why is Beck here?"

"Because I saw the report on the news, and knew you would both-, oh shit, sorry. Didn't mean to look." Tori's exposed breast met him, and he couldn't help but stare. Who wouldn't, right. This pissed Jade off.

"Look here, Oliver. You think you can make a move on her, again? Try me, and I will-"

"Slit my throat with scissors, I know."

"I was going to say chop off your privates, but whatever works for you. No scratch that. I will just do both."

A chuckle from all three, and then Tori went back to the bed. She was beyond exhausted. She needed rest, now. She had needed it earlier, but put it in the back of her mind. She needed to hash things out with Jade. A little bit of fighting is natural, and is actually a good thing. You shouldn't always keep things bottled up. It was also why she had pryed at Jade so much. She didn't want Jade to kill herself with her thoughts and emotions that she kept inside. She finally laid down, and drifted back to sleep.

xxxxx

"Beck, thank you. I really appreciate what you did today. I cannot begin to say how much it means to me that you care enough about my Tori and even me that you would leave your filming in Canada to come here for us."

Beck was smiling at Jade, letting her know that he would always be there if she needed something. She spoke up again.

"I need to do something extra special for Tori. I hurt her, ignored her, neglected her, missed her birthday, and sent her into a depression that landed her in the hospital. Any suggestions?"

"Maybe do what you were doing in the hospital room, just on a bigger scale." Beck was joking around, and it earned him a playful slap on the cheek.

"We do it enough that-"

"God Jade, I don't want to hear about it. Thinking about my ex-girlfriend and my best friend getting it on." He thought for a moment. "Actually, keep talking. I am intrigued." Jade got up, and left him behind. She was heading to the hospital cafeteria. The food would suck, and was overpriced, but she didn't care. She was too hungry to care.

Beck showed up a few moments later, and the conversation continued. "You know I was only joking. Please don't hurt me with scissors, miss West." He was joking again, and Jade was nodding jokingly along with him. "But seriously, what are you going to do?"

"I asked you, remember? What would you do if you needed to make your fiance know that not only were you sorry. Not only will it never happen again. And not only that she was the most important thing to you, but that you needed and wanted her so much that she would feel it to her very core?"

"You wrote a play inspired by her. You are having it produced, and it will always remind her. If I were you, as brilliant a writer as you are, I'd use that somehow. Take her on a vacation, wherever she wants. Make her see what you see when you look at her. Make her understand every emotion you have. Make it special. And on the final night of the vacation, give her your writing. A poem, or a song. Something. You are very good at expressing yourself through your writing. Use it."

"Thank you, Beck. I don't deserve a friend like you."

"There you go with that again. Look, Jade, you need to understand how important you are to the people around you. You need to know what we gain from having you. Its not about a friendship or having a lover by our sides. It is about having a stability. Someone who will always be there. That is how you prove others deserve you. Oh, and by the way-"

"Yeah?"

"If you do take her on vacation, and if you go to the beach, can you bring me a few pictures of her in a bikini? I would love-" This time, he earned a swat in the arm.

"Very funny, Oliver. Now, if you don't mind, my fiance needs me." They had eaten almost mechanically, as neither had an appetite and they were too focused on the conversation.

xxxxx

When Jade returned to Tori's room, Mrs. Vega and Trina were inside. She walked in, and Tori looked up, smiling. "Hey, sweetie, guess what. I am going home tomorrow!"

"That's great. We have lots of time to make up for. And I will be here to take you home, or to your parents. Whichever you want. If you are still mad with me, then I would understand. I need to make it up to you, somehow. And I will take my time doing it, and make sure to do it right. That way, you will know how sincere I am, and how truly sorry I am about all of this ever happening."

"I love you, Jadelyn Augusta." Jade found herself not caring about her full name anymore.

"I love you, Victoria."

**Well there you have it. Chapter 13. I am done with the cliffhangers and drama for a bit. The next few chapters will probably be alot of smut and filler. Anyone else wondering if the movie is still a go? I am honestly not sure. It can go either way. Let me hear what ya'll think so far.**


	14. My Dreams Your Reality

The Script

Ch. 14 - My Dreams, Your Reality

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Victorious, or any of the Characters, Images, or any else that is in any way related to it.

Jade "slept" in a chair in Tori's room. She had said what she needed to. She had gotten it out. And so had her fiance. They needed that. Fighting was natural, and neccesary at times. Otherwise, when bottled up too long, things that should never be said, and probably wouldn't, would come out. And that hurts a lot more than just getting it out to begin with.

Jade was uncomfortable. She wanted so bad to climb in that bed with Tori. But with the nurses coming around every so often, and the feeling that Tori was still upset, Jade thoguht better of it. So she sat in that chair and tried to sleep, or rest, or do something. But she couldn't. Everytime that she would almost fall asleep, Tori would shift and get her attention. And then it would be another hour of staring at her wonderful fiance. "Four days. Four days to make up for. A birthday, and putting her in the hospital." Jade kept reminding herself that.

Finally, she drifted off.

xxxxx

_"Tori, sweetie, Tori I'm sorry. So so sorry. Please, don't do this. I need you. Without you, I have nothing left. I cannot and will not live without you. Please, stay with me. Please, I need you."_

_BANG. Tori was dead, a bullet through her skull._

Jade jolted awake, and felt the tears running down her face. She felt the pain. It was so real. It was nothing like she had ever felt before. Nothing her parents or Beck could have done would ever compare to this. She finally understood. This is what she had done to Tori. She needed to fix this. She already knew this, but now she knew why as well. That pain, the absolute pain that encompasses a body and makes it numb and lifeless, nobody should ever go through that. Jade was going to fix it. And, she wasn't going back to sleep.

xxxxx

"Good morning, miss Vega. How are we doing today?" The nurse was coming in, starting on the last set of tests before Tori was to be released. A few more hours, and she would be in the car with Jade, going home. Going home to make up for lost time. All the love, the cuddling, kissing, everything. She needed to be home.

"Fine. I finally feel better." It had been two days since she arrived, but she didn't remember the first. Yesterday had been so emotional, from Jade and from her parents and friends, that she was drained. Last night gave her some strength back, but she was still tired. But she didn't show it. She didn't want anything to stop her going home, where she belonged. "And, please, call me miss West. I want to get used to it."

"Oh, of course, miss West. Is this the lucky one?" Jade was slumped over in the couch, knocked out. So much for not falling asleep, right?

"Yes. But I am the lucky one. I don't deserve her. I owe her so much. She has been my best friend, my lover, my confidante, everything." Unlike Jade, Tori liked being mushy and speeking so lovingly about the people she cared about.

"Well then, I need your left arm, please. One vial of blood, and we are all done here. Your blood pressure, heart rate, everything is normal." Tori hated giving blood. She remembered what happened when Robbie was in the hospital. She lifted her arm, and the needle was inserted, causing her to wince.

"Big baby. A little pain is a good thing." Jade was awake now, but looked anything but refreshed. Baggy eyes, messed up hair, and her mascara had run during the night. She looked terrible, and Tori laughed at the sight.

"Uh-huh. Hey there, sleepy. You know you snore. And bad. Like a drunken sailor with emphazema, bad." Tori was playfully hit with a pillow. The machines didn't respond to well to that.

"And where did you meet any drunken sailors?"

"At the bar the other night." Bad move. That was not a joke to be made, and Tori saw the pain in Jade's eyes. She was already crying, and Tori was apologetically holding her, making her feel better.

"So, doc, when is my Tori going to be released? We have some "catching up" to do." She put the air quotes to catching up, and the nurse laughed, as Tori was looking on with pure embarassment in her eyes. Talking about their sex life was something that Tori would never do, and never thought Jade would either.

"I have finished the last of the tests, and the bloodwork will be done shortly. I would say within another hour. If you would like, I can take you to the nurse's station and we can do some final paperwork, and you can sign the release." She was motioning to Jade, who agreeingly put up one finger. "I'll be there in a minute."

The nurse left, and Jade looked to Tori. "Or longer! If thats ok with you, miss West." Jade was looking at Tori, who was already pulling her in, and started kissing her. They held back on anything too outlandish, and just made out for a couple of minutes. After catching her breath, Jade looked to Tori. "That was the preview. Wait til we get home." She headed out the door, leaving a pair of pouting brown eyes behind. She got to the nurses station, and finished the paperwork.

xxxxx

Jade knew the car ride would probably be the best place to talk to Tori, because once they were back at the apartment, all the hormones that were bottled up would be released. She sighed, and started.

"Tori, last night, I had the worst nightmare ever."

"What happened?"

"Well, I saw you, and you had a gun to your head. I begged and pleaded to you to stop. To stay with me. I told you I loved you, and that I needed you. But it didn't help. You pulled the trigger anyway. I-" She couldn't finish. She felt Tori's hand on her knee.

"Baby, listen to me. Its ok. It was only a dream. It didn't-"

"But it did. It was what I did to you, only reversed. I shut you out. I wouldn't listen. I betrayed you, ignored you, neglected you, everything. And I sent you into a depression that put you in the hospital. The pain I felt when I finally awoke-"

"It numbed you, didn't it? Jadelyn, that is what you did to me. The pain overtook me so bad that I felt numb on the outside and dead on the inside. I didn't know what else to do, so I drank."

"Tori, I know I can never take back what I did. And I wouldn't be surprised if you always held it against me. I just want to have to opportunity to make it up to you. I need that chance. Will you please give it to me?"

Tori help up her left hand, and used her right to point at the engagement ring. "This right here is a symbol of your promise to me. And that." she pointed at Jade's left hand, "is a symbol of my promise to you. I am here, now, forever. You will have me as long as you want me. Always remember that."

"And I will always need you, Victoria. And can you PLEASE stop using my full name. I told you that it reminds me of my parents, and I hate them."

"Well, I'll try, but no promises. Have you heard anything from Kevin yet?"

"I did. With the absence of the playwrite, and the hospitilization of its lead actress, the project had been scrapped. They said the publicity of it would be too negative. It wouldn't go well for them, and so they don't want anything else to do with it."

"Jade, I am so sorry. I feel like this is all my fault. If I hadn't kissed-"

"Hey, look at me. Tori, you did nothing wrong. I am the dumb bitch that made all of this happen. So I need to face all the consequences. There will be other writings, and other opportunities. But for now, I have you, and that is all I need. And in reality, all I want. All I want is for us to get married, and begin our lives together. Nothing else is important. What about you? What will you do?"

"Not sure. If your script is being produced, and if I am not the lead anymore, then I guess I can call the record company."

The rest of the ride home was spent silent, hands held. Both girls just wanted a moments peace after all the comotion the last week.

xxxxx

Tori called her parents, Jade called hers. Then, in a matter of moments, all of their friends were messaged, and phone were turned off. They were going to spend the rest of the evening, just the two of them.

"Want some food to eat, sweetie? I can order in some chinese or a pizza. Sweetie?"

Tori was asleep in bed. Jade couldn't blame her. She was so tired, not just from the restless night, and that uncomfortable chair, but from everything else. But, it gave her an excuse to cuddle and hold Tori tight, like she never had before. With a light kiss on her forehead, and another to her cheek, producing a small happy sigh from Tori, she settled beside her for a good nights sleep.

**As I said, the next chapters will be alot of filler, smut, and not much plot. Expect more drama in the 16th chapter. I think I am still on pace for about 22-25 chapters, and will probably reach that by week's end. Anyone else saddened by the loss of the movie? I wanted it to be produced, but alas, it isn't going to be. **


	15. You Are The Meaning Of Perfection

The Script

Ch. 15 - You Are The Meaning of Perfection

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Victorious, or any of the Characters, Images, or any else that is in any way related to it.

Jade awoke, Tori is her arms. Both girls were still in the same positions they had been in the night before when they had fallen asleep. Jade was careful not to wake Tori, knowing that she needed as much rest as possible. She didn't want to baby her, but she did want her to recover fully before anything major was done. A few days time, and Tori would be back to her old self. Singing, dancing, doing everything that she did best, which also included loving Jade.

Jade started downstairs, and heard Tori whimper. She looked back at the bed, and was met by two of the saddest puppy dog eyes you can even imagine. Jade tried to look away, but it was already too late. She climbed back into bed, and pressed her body back into Tori's. She heard a low yay escape Tori's lips, and Jade turned her so that they were looking at each other. She kissed her, slowly and passionately.

"Good morning, miss West. How are we today?"

"Well, miss West, I'm not sure. I seem to be suffering from a lack of vitamin JL."

"Which is?"

"Jade lips! I need some so bad, I might not survive without any. Isn't there anything you can do about it. Please?"

"I'll se what I can do." Jade kissed her softly. It conveyed so much. Love, passion, need, desire, trust, care. Tori was surprised at how slowly Jade was taking this. In the hospital, she was practically ready to rip her clothes off. And Tori would have let her, if there weren't other people around. Tori looked up, skeptically. Jade, knowing what she was thinking, moved in closer, and went much farther this time. She kissed her, and traced the latina's bottom lip with her tongue. Lips were parted, and everything came out.

Hands were ripping off clothes as quickly as possible, and it didn't take long. Jade's hands were full of Tori's perfect butt. She gave it a nice firm squeeze, and she felt Tori jump. She laughed to herself. Tori, on the other hand, was having a field day with Jade's breasts. Massaging slowly at first, but then it got to be too much. Tori took her lips off of Jade's, and moved down the gothic body. Slowly and methodically, she made sure to kiss every square inch of Jade that she could.

Jade, enjoying every last second of it, and wanting so bad to return the favor, let out a happy moan. She started to grip a pillow when Tori got to her legs. "Not yet." Tori was teasing her, and making sure to take her time. Before long, her hands were back to Jade's breasts, and her mouth found Jade's middle. She started slowly, but sped up when she heard her fiance starting to squeal and felt her tense up, climax coming. After a few minutes, Jade had too much, and Tori knew her job was done, for now.

She returned to Jade's lips, and these satisfied the girls well enough for a few more minutes. Then, Jade finally started to return the favor. Just as slow, and just as methodical, she moved down, tracing every curve with her tongue, and gave each breast a minute or so of work so that they were both hard and tense. Then, slowly passing the naval, she got to Tori's thighs. She kissed slowly, and then moved up slightly, hitting the target without much effort. She kissed and licked Tori in a way that she had never felt before, and it didn't take long until Jade heard the familiar sound of her name being chanted. Tori's climax hit hard, and she collapsed, exhausted. Jade returned to Tori's lips, and started kissing her and holding her in an embrace that both girls wished would never end.

Eventually, both girls were hungry, and got out of bed.

xxxxx

"Tori, baby, I got something for you. Something to show how sorry I am for everything."

Tori looked up from her omlette, but didn't see anything. "What did you get?"

"Well, it isn't bought yet. But I will as soon as possible. We need a vacation. We need to get away from this city and everything that has happened. We need spend some quality time, just the two of us. No interruptions, no phones, no anythings. Just us. But you need to tell me where we are going. It is my way of apologizing."

"Well, as long as I am with you, I don't care. We could just stay here for a week and not leave. Just us, nothing else."

"Baby, please. I want to get away. And I am not leaving you behind. Now, where are we going"?

"Aruba. I have always wanted to go. Can we go there ppplllleeeeaaassseeeee?" Tori was asking like a five year old asking for a toy for their birthday.

"If that is where you want, then that is where we will go. I will make the arrangements, and we will get away as soon as possible."

"Yay! I got you something also. Something for your birthday."

"Really. What. Is it new scissors!? Please tell me it is new scissors!"

"No. No new scissors." Jade was pouting now. Tori kissed her, and continued. "Its nothing much. I had your script framed. It may not be produced, but it still the best thing you have and will ever write. It will always remind me of how you feel and how you felt. And if we need to from time to time, we can open it and read it and act it out, so that we can have an excuse to do this." Tori leaned in and placed a big kiss on Jade's lips, who returned it a bit too enthusiastically, and both girls fell to the floor, laughing the entire time.

Both girls got up, finished their breakfast, and returned to the bedroom, leaving their phones downstairs. They didn't want to be disturbed.

xxxxx

Two weeks later, Tori and Jade were in the airpoirt.

_Flight 289A to Aruba is now boarding. All passengers, please report to terminal A to board._

Jade got up, and practically dragged Tori out of her seat. They were headed away for two weeks. Leaving behind the problems that had come recently. Tori had been dropped from Colombia Records, and Jade wasn't acting or writing. Neither girl had anything going at the moment. Their agents still had their information, but with the recent scandal of a failed movie and hospitalization, it would be some time until their lives went back to normal. But they had each other, and that was all they needed. They would start rebuilding when they got back. Careers, family, wedding, everything else could wait. They didn't care right now. This was Jade and Tori time.

Jade and Tori boarded the plane, and awaited their departure. They knew the trip would be long, and boring. They couldn't do anything too mushy, as everyone hates PDA. After about fourty-five minutes waiting to go, the plane finally got in the air.

"So Tori, Beck wants some pictures of you in a bikini. He said he would pay good money." Jade was looking at her, and noticed that Tori was laughing.

"Well, if thats the case, then I say we give him what he wants. He is probably in love with me. Maybe we can use that to our advantage. Plus, I think I love him, too." Tori was teasing, and Jade playfully swatted her arm. Tori pouted, giving her that , "Ow, that hurts" look. Big eyes, lower lip out, and just enough fake tears that Jade couldn't help but to take her into her arms. She kissed her on the cheek, and got a few eh-hems from her fellow passengers.

"Tori, baby, tell me something. What is your biggest fear right now?"

Tori didn't know where this was coming from. Sure Jade loved her, and protected her, and gotten a bit mushy recently. Especially since that engagement ring was placed on her finger. But still, Jade was still a bit cold hearted. She didn't ask about these kinds of things.

"Why do you ask? Is there something wrong?"

"No, baby. I was wondering. Without my play being produced, and you being dropped from your label, there isn't much work right now. We have money saved, but-" Tori didn't let her finish. Sure, there were things to worry about. But not right now. This was their time to get away from the pain, all of the dissapointment. They would worry when they came home.

xxxxx

Mr. and Mrs. Vega were with Beck, Andre, and Cat. They were there, planning a wedding. They were all there, becuase the Vegas were paying, and Beck and Cat were best man/maid of honor. And Andre was doing the music for the wedding. Robbie would be there later. He was in charge of the building, lighting, all of the minor details. Making sure that everything was perfect for the special day. Cat and Robbie had put their wedding plans aside to help with the West/Vega wedding. Everything was going well, until the news broke.

_We interrupt you show to bring you some saddening news. A plane destined for Aruba, thought to have Hollywood starlet Victoria Vega and her fiance, Jade West, crashed this morning, just after flying into the Gulf of Mexico. The plane is thought to have had a damaged wing. The wreckage has been found. Survivors have been found, however there is no knowledge of the identites of the survivors. We will have more as this story unfolds. We will now return you to-_

The Vega house was silent. Everyone had tears in their eyes, and were all thinking the same thing. Did either survive? Did both survive? If only one survive, which one didn't? And if only one survived, would the other have the energy and will to live on without their soulmate?

Mr Vega was the first to speak, tears in his eyes. "Ok, positive thoughts. They are ok. They will be back with us shortly. They will have to get the survivors safe, and then after some time, they will contact us. We can do nothing but pray and wait." He was being rather calm. This was something he was used to, being on the police force.

Mrs. Vega looked at her husband, and ran into his arms. He held her tightly, feeling the fear and pain. He could feel it from her, from himself, and everyone else. Beck, Cat and Andre were all together, comforting each other.

Robbie came in, frantic. "Did ya'll see the news? Tori and Jade-" He saw the pain and tears. He knew they knew. Cat needed support. Her two best friends were gone. He ran to her, and with a kiss on her forehead, held her, and let her cry it out. She cried worse than ever, even worse than when at Hollywood Arts.

Andre and Beck were consoling each other, giving each other pats on the back and useless nothings about "Jade is too tough" and "Tori loves her too much". Trina came in, and was comforted by everyone. She took it the hardest. Sure, she was conceded, and self centered. But she still loved Tori, and even had come around on Jade. She couldn't think about not having either one of them.

Beck spoke up this time. "We need that script. IF something happened, and I am not saying that it did, then we need to honor them. We need to find that script, and get it produced. I don't know where, I don't care how. We need to do it so that their memories will live on forever."

"Please, Beck, don't talk like that. They will be back here with us, shortly." Trina was talking through tears. It came out as a blubbery mess, but everyone understood. They didn't need to talk about it. They needed to be positive and needed to have faith that their girls were ok.

"Has anyone called the Wests?" Mr. Vega was concerened at how they would take it. He knew they didn't care about Jade, but hopefully they at least cared for Jade. Nobody can be that cold hearted.

"I'll do it." Mrs. Vega walked to the phone, and dialed. "Hello. Thank you, I'm fine. Are you ok? Thats good to know. If you need anything, please don't hesitate. We are here." The phone was silenced, and was back with everyone. "They know. Mrs. West seemed broken up, but said her husband was indifferent. He had told her 'It is what it is.'"

There was nothing else to do except wait, pray, and stay positive.

**I had this being two seperate chapters, but then decided to put this up as one large chapter. I promised more drama, and I delivered, I hope. How many of you saw this coming? I am not sure if they survived, or if they are gone. I am thinking about both directions, and have plans either way. I guess I need some feedback, please.**


	16. In Honor Of

The Script

Ch. 16 - In Honor Of

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Victorious, or any of the Characters, Images, or any else that is in any way related to it.

The U.S. Coast Guard was deployed rather quickly. It didn't take long until the Chinooks took off from the carrier, and lifeboats were found. Within an hour from deployment from the ship, all of the survivors were found. It was nearly six hours after the crash, and they were all thankful to be alive. The Coast Guard did a head count, and there was somewhere between 20-25 people were missing.

No one knew that among the survivors, there were possibly two Hollywood starlets that were possibly alive or gone. They didn't know that the wreckage, that would be the burial site of so many, that it could be the final resting place of some of the most promising Hollywood careers. No one knew whose name to call, or who might have survived but not been found.

xxxxx

_We interrupt out regularly scheduled programming to bring you a news break. Six hours after the crash of a plane destined for Aruba, which possibly had Hollywood Actress/Singers Victoria Vega and Jadelyn West, survivors of the crash have been found by the Coast Guard. No names of survivors have been released, but we will let you know as soon as a report can be confirmed. We now return you to your-_

Inside the Vega house, there were happy tears being shed. Even without knowledge if either of their girls had survived, hope had been restored. Survivors had ben found. That was very good as many crashes ended in explosions, or the crash caused such damage to the plane that nobody could be rescued. Sometimes, there are crashes in the ocean where the plane sinks before the survivors can escape, and are dragged down to a watery grave. But with all of those possibilities playing in their minds, there was hope.

Mr. and Mrs. Vega were holding each other tightly, and did their best to comfort the friends of their girls. They were doing their best, but they couldn't hold their composure for long without knowing. The possibility of losing someone close to you, or someone close to your someone, is impossible to bear forever without something positive happening. They needed something. And then they got it.

**Mom, I am ok. Jade is here with me. She is ok too. We love you. Don't worry, we will be home soon.**

xxxxx

Tori was holding Jade so close, that the goth girl started to choke from lack of oxygen.

"Listen, I don't know who you are, but please stop clinging to me for dear life. The plane crash is over and done, and we are safe. So please, just let me go."

Tori's heart broke. She looked at Jade, who had a gash on her forehead, and a glazed look in her eyes. She found a medic, and asked him to look at her fiance.

"Well, she is fine, other than the head trauma she suffered. Miss," he turned to Jade, "can you tell me your name? Do you know this girl?" He pointed to Tori.

"I'm sorry girl, but I don't know why you are so attached to me." She said this to Tori, before turning back to the medic, "My name is..." She couldn't put her finger on it.

"Jade. Jadelyn Augusta West." Tori spoke up.

"I'm sorry, Tori, but your fiance seems to be experiencing some amnesia symptoms. With the depth of the gash, and the size of the mark, and how confused and disoriented she looks, I can't say for sure, but she may have complete, or temporary short term amnesia. She may not remember anything for a while. Its best just to take her, comfort her, and keep her somewhere same. Somewhere that she will be free to take her time remembering. Surround her with things that are completly familiar. Things that she will remember. Her house, her family, her friends. Those are safe bets. Now if you'll excuse me-" He left, going to check the other survivors.

Tori was crying, not able to hold it in. She took out her phone, and held it up to Jade. "This is us, from two years ago. We graduated from a performing arts highschool in Los Angeles. This is us from one month ago, when we announced our engagement to our friends and our families." Tori took this time to point at the rings on her's and Jade's fingers. "This is the script that you wrote for me, putting all of your feelings and love into it." She showed Jade the framed script, with Jade's name on the front. "Please, let me help you. I love you, Jadelyn."

Jade looked at the girl, staring wide eyed. How did this girl have so many pictures of her. She was a farm girl from Alabama. Betsy Sue Goldenheart, if she remembered correctly. "I'm sorry, girl, but my name is Betsy Sue Goldenheart."

Tori remembered the sleepover method acting project that they had done that night at Sikowitz's house. She knew that she could use this to help her remember, but didn't push it for now. She took this time to ask Jade, "How are you getting home?"

"I don't know. I don't remember where I live. I just can't remember. I don't know what to do."

"Its ok, Jade. I am here. Just let me help you. I promised you once before that I would never leave you, and I intend to keep that promise. Please, let me help you."

"This girl isn't going to give up. Crazy nutjob. But, at least I have someone who wants to help." Jade was wondering if she should trust this girl, but didn't know what else to do. Betsy decided to let this girl help. If she was so interested and so concerned, there is no way that she would hurt her.

"Ok. Please, help me."

xxxxx

At about 4 pm the next day, Mr. and Mrs. Vega got to the airport to pick up their girls. They threw them into the most loving embraces possible, and then heard Jade speak up. "Can I help you? Hey, Tori, you know them?" The Vegas didn't understand until they took a long, hard look at Jade. Seeing the gash, and knowing some medical training from the Police Department, Mr. Vega pulled Tori aside with Mrs. Vega.

"How severe is the amnesia?"

"Dad, she doesn't remember me. She doesn't remember Hollywood Arts, she doesn't remember that we are together, engaged, anything. She belives she is Betsy Sue Goldenheart."

The Vegas looked at their daughter, confused.

"Acting excersize that Sikowitz had us do one time. It was her persona to portray. I think I can use it to help her remember. But the medic and doctors said we should take it slow. We need to make her comfortable and surround her with familiar images. Friends, families, movies, everything. Don't do anything that she didn't do on a regular basis."

Understanding, they took their daughter and her fiance home. During the car ride, they called everyone at the house and asked them to leave. They explained what happened, and why they needed to take it slow with Jade. The Wests were happy that they wouldn't have to deal with Jade. They were out the door rather quickly. If anyone ever had doubts about them hating their own daughter, this ended all discussions. They left without a goodbye, or asking that Jade be sent to their house. The reality was, they didn't even care. Thankfully, everyone else understood and gave them the space they needed.

After returning home, Mrs. Vega started on dinner, and the girls settled down. They would stay there for the night, and maybe longer. Tori knew that going home could shock Jade into a mental state that she could never recover from.

"So Tori, tell me. You said we went to a performing arts school, right. And that I wrote a play about you, right. So how don't I remember you or the school."

"Jade, you hit your head during the plane crash. You can't expect to remember everything overnight. You need to take it slow, and take your time. It will be a slow pace, and you will be confused for a long time. But, trust me, I promise you that I am here to stay and to help you until everything is back to normal."

_Jade, I promise to -_

Jade started to remember those words from that girl before, but couldn't hold on to it. But, she was safe and felt she could trust those she was with. Tori's dad was a police officer. They are well respected and highly trustable, right. Sure, some are corrupt and some are dirty. But, there is no way that someone with a family, two daughters, a wife, and a nice home would be like that. Too much to lose.

"Tori, what did you do at the school?"

Tori wanted to play her piano and sing for her, but again, not wanting to shock Jade, decided to say something else. "I was an actress. I was in alot of plays, and was actually rivaled by you. The two prettiest girls in the school, and the center of attention from everyone. We naturally faced off at every chance, and made each other's lives and school days interesting."

"Oh, ok. How many guys did we get?" Tori was a bit hurt by this one. Sure, Jade didn't fully remember, but it still hurt that Jade thought she was with someone else.

"You had one boyfriend, Beck. You called it off, though, because you fought too much. You felt he didn't trust you, and that he was looking for someone else. I had a few, but they never lasted, and my heart belonged to someone else, anyway."

"Who?"

Tori wanted to take Jade in her arms, kiss her like she was used to, but decided against it. "Well, I got them in the end. Thats all that counts. I still have them, too." Tori pointed again at the rings.

"Tori, I know you care about me, but there is no way I am gay. There is no way we were together. I like you, but only as a friend." This broke Tori's heart again, which seemed to be a recurring theme recently.

Dinner was ready, and afterwards, Tori and Jade settled in for some TV before going to bed. Jade took the guest room, and since Tori had moved all of her things out a few years ago, she took the couch. She couldn't sleep though. She wanted to go upstairs and get into the bed with Jade. To hold her, kiss her, and comfort her like she had in the past. But, she didn't. Eventually, she started to cry, and after some time the darkness closed in around her.

xxxxx

Beck had everyone together in his apartment. Cat, Robbie, Andre, and Trina were gathered around. Trina, trying still to get Beck, was sitting in his lap. Four simple words, and nothing else, were said the entire time they were there. "I have a plan."

**Well then, chapter 16. If you correctly guessed what would happen in this chapter, then please, tell me tomorrow lotter numbers, as I did not know until just about an hour ago. Please review. I love the input you keep giving me. It seems like every bit of info I get causes me to change this just a tad, just a bit. So, please.**


	17. Clouded Memories, Or Just Dreams?

The Script

Ch. 17 - Clouded Memories, Or Just Dreams?

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Victorious, or any of the Characters, Images, or any else that is in any way related to it.

_"Jade. I love you. I want only the best for you, in every aspect of your life. I know you care about me too, but why won't you let me help you?"_

Jade, not knowing if she was dreaming or her mind was playing tricks on her, got out of bed, and went to the kitchen for some water. There laid Tori, who Jade admitted, looked adorable the way she was curled into a ball and clutching the pillow. Jade walked over, and pulled the blanket over her shoulders. After a few minutes, she went back to bed.

_"You expect me to be with you forever? God, Vega, that will NEVER HAPPEN. GET OVER YOURSELF!"_

Jade was awoken again by dreams of the latina. This time, she had heard her own voice. "This girl wanted to help. She wants you to be safe. That is where these dreams are coming from. These dilusions of love are just your mind putting too much into a girl who is looking out for your well being." Jade was awake now, afraid to go back to sleep or have another dilusional fantasy. She couldn't discern reality from dream anymore, so she would just stay awake. "But why did I respond like that? Am I subconciously connecting with this girl, Tori? Sure shes pretty, but she can have anyone she wants. And me, being a farm girl from Alabama, well, I could never deserve her. I could never make her love me." Wait a minute, why was Jade worried about this. Mr. Vega had promised to look into finding her parents for her, and soon she would be gone, never to see the latina again.

Jade stared into the black of the room, not wanting to disturb anybody. She was alone, though. She wanted someone there to take her mind off of all these thoughts. They were wrong, and so Jade needed them abolished so that she wouldn't get too attached and could make a clean break when she went home. She decided to turn the TV on, and kept it low.

xxxxx

"Good morning, Tori. Is Jade up yet?"

"I don't know, mom. I haven't seen her. I would go check, but I don't want her losing sleep because I woke her up. I want her to rest as much as possible."

"Hello, Mrs, uh, Vega? It is Vega, right?"

"Yes dear. How did you sleep." Not wanting to give anything away, Betsy decided to keep her mouth shut, and just nodded a bit, hoping to convey that everything went well.

"I hope you are hungry. Pancakes will be ready shortly. Mr. Vega already left for work this morning. He said he would look into any reports that said anything about a missing girl from Alabama."

"Please, thank him for me. Tori, right? Can we talk, please?"

"Sure thing, Jade. And please, call me Victoria." Tori didn't mind her shortened name, but she knew that Jade was the only one who used her full one, and only then in a loving manner. She was hoping to slowly kickstart her memories. But, she also didn't want anything too hard for her, yet. They still wouldn't go home. It would be too much.

"Oh, okay. Victoria, you said we were together alot, right. Like a couple. If thats the case, why don't I remember? Is there something wrong with me? And please, call me Betsy. I don't know who Jade is."

"ITS YOU!" Tori was practically screaming in her head. She wanted so bad for things to be normal again. She wanted so much to hold Jade, kiss her, cuddle with her, fondle her, and start planning a wedding that was supposed to be happening within the next six months. "Well, Betsy, I don't know. All I know is that I gave you that ring on the night I proposed, and you gave this one to me." Tori again pointed out the two rings on the girls' hands. "You will remember, eventurally. But for now, don't stress over it."

_"I love you too, Tori Vega. I am have for 2 years and will forever. I am never going to tell you to leave. And I am never going to let you leave." A small box was produced, with a small gold ring with a diamond. "Marry me?"_

_Tori didn't know what to do, how to act, what to say. Her mind was in ten thousand places at once. Only when she was pulled onto the bed, and felt the ring placed on her finger did she respond. "Wait, Jade."_

_This was not what either had expected. Jade felt hurt and confused, and Tori could see it written on her face. But what happened next would never be forgotten by either._

_"I was going to propose, tonight. I had the ring, and was going to make love to you before asking. Just my way of making sure you knew that I loved you, that I am not going anywhere, and that I am yours, in body and in everything I do, forever."_

_"Yes"_

_"What?"_

_"I said yes, Tori. I will marry you."_

_"But you proposed, so I guess I have to say yes. And I will say it again and again, as many times as you ask. YES!"_

"This dream, wait, is it a dream? It feels so real. Why is mind playing these tricks on me? why won't they go away." Jade's frustration was boiling now, and she felt a tear running down her cheek. Tori didn't care about taking it slow anymore. She got to Jade instantly, and held her, speaking softly, letting Jade know that whatever she was facing, what ever she needed, Tori would be there. Jade remembered this embrace. It felt comfortable. But, why couldn't she place a person with it. It was familiar, and yet, so much mystery surrounded it that Jade started crying harder. Tori took Jade's face in her hand, pulling their eyes together in such a way that both girls had butterflies in their stomachs.

"Jadelyn, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Tori wanted so bad to help, and wanted nothing more that for Jade to be comfortable, and feel safe.

"I told you, my name is Betsy. Please, I don't know who this Jadelyn is."

"Sorry."

"Its ok. I keep getting these feelings, these dreams, or thoughts, I don't know. But they feel so real. I don't know what to do. They are-"

Tori couldn't help it. Hearing her fiance like this, and seeing the pain and distress, she just went for it. She silenced Jade's lips with her own. Softly, and soothingly. Nothing hot and heavy. Just a kiss of comfort and understanding. Like one lover to another, as if to convey that everything would be alright. Everything is under control. Just trust me, and nothing will happen to you.

Jade, not knowing why, returned the kiss, another memory, hitting like a ton of bricks, in the forefront of her mind.

_"Hey, Vega, what is the meaning of this? You ask out my ex-boyfriend. I thought you wanted us to be friends. Don't you think that is something scummy to do?"_

_"Oh, hi, Jade. I didn't ask him out. He asked me out. But I said no. I am not intereseted in him, or any guy right now for that matter."_

_"So what, you saying you're into women. Hahaha, that's a great joke, Tori. If that is the case..."_

_"What?"_

_"Nothing, forget about it"_

_"What is it, Jade? Why do you have a guilty look on your face?"_

_Jade leaned into Tori. She kissed her, slowly at first, not sure if she was being stupid, or if she should run away._

_"Oh." A flush of red on the cheeks of both girls confirmed what both knew, and had known, for some time._

_"That's right, Vega, I have had the hots for you since the day we met. I just didn't say anything, because my boyfriend and all of the people around, and-" Jade was silenced with another kiss. Not cautious this time, but more heated and passionate. This one confrimed a few more feelings. Want, desire, and saftey. And oddly enough, protection._

Jade was scared. Scared that she was losing her mind. Scared of getting too attached to this girl who she knew nothing about and would be leaving soon. But for some reason, she couldn't help herself. She didn't know why, but she felt like this was right. Like she needed it for some reason.

_"ANDREW, IF YOU CANNOT ACCEPT HER BECAUSE WE ARE TOGETHER, THEN YOU DON'T DESERVE TO PRODUCE MY PLAY!" Jade was furious, and was giving him her classic, slit your throat with scissors, look._

Jade didn't understand. What was her mind doing? Why was she pining for this girl that she barely knew anything about? What was she doing kissing her? Why was she allowing herself to get attached? She needed to get up, and run. But for some reason, she couldn't.

_You don't have to be afraid to put your dreams in action._

_You're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction_

_Not a fantasy, just remember me_

_When turns out right_

_Cause you know that if you live in your imagination,_

_Tomorrow you'll be the main attraction_

_In my victory, Just remember me_

_When I make it SHIIIIIIINNNNEEE!_

This one sent Jade over the edge. Hearing Tori's vocie in that way did something too her. Still unsure what etirely was going on, she gave in. With both girls starting to deepen the kiss, all of a sudden a loud "Em-hem" from Mrs. Vega snapped them out of it. Both girls were crying, and both knew why. The exact same thought in their minds. "Jade, please remember/I need to remember."

xxxxx

After a week of confusion, painful memories, and akward conversations between her daughter and her fiance, Mrs. Vega received a phone call.

"Hello, Mrs Vega. Its Beck. I need you to do something. I have a plan to help Jade and Tori. Will you please bring them to Hollywood Arts Monday night. Have them meet me in the Blackbox Theatre at 8pm, please."

"Okay then."

**This was an emotional one. I cannot begin what it feels like to have someone you love forget about you. And even worse, that person is still around, showing their face to you everyday. Its like a haunting memory. A painful reminder of what once was, and what you hope to have again. Anyone else excited for Beck's plan? Anyone else teased by the slight Jori action, and pissed off that they got interrupted? Let me know what ya'll think!**


	18. On The Fringe

The Script

Ch. 18 - On The Fringe

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Victorious, or any of the Characters, Images, or any else that is in any way related to it.

Beck was ready. Monday had arrived and his plan was going rather well. There were a few minor details that were off, but hopefully, Jade and Tori would find the help they needed and would get back to their normal lives.

Around 7:45, Mrs. Vega walked in with the two girls, who were rather happy. Jade had started coming to grips and remembering, but she was still very fuzzy on most of what happened. The "dreams/illusions" were a bit more frequent, but instead of bottling them up, she asked Tori. And of course, Tori always had an answer.

"Hey, ladies! How are we doing tonight?"

"Hey Beck, doing fine." Tori pulled him to the side. Keeping her voice low, below a whisper but loud enough for Beck, she asked "Why are we here? My mother drug us here and told us it was important. What's going on?"

Beck looked up innocently, and replied that her mother was the one who had set this up. Tori didn't buy it for one second. She knew when Beck was lying, a good thing to know about your best friend. Keep them honest. She looked on skepically. "Well?"

"Tori, I have a plan. I have Cat, Trina, Andre, Robbie. Hell, even Sinjin wanted to help. I thought that kid dropped off the face of the earth. But he showed up unannounced and asked if he could help."

"And what, persay, is he 'helping' with?"

"Tori, please. In time."

Beck started leading the girls around the school, which they were granted access to when Lane found out Beck's plan. They started in Sikowitz's class. Beck looked at Tori, winked, and mouthed "follow my lead". Tori would do her best, but didn't know exactly what was going on.

Beck spilt coffee on his shirt, and pulled Tori's arm into him as if trying to get the coffee off. Jade looked on, a memory hitting like sniper shooting her heart.

_"Dude, why you rubbing my boyfriend?"_

_"Oh, I ju, I just spilt coffee on-"_

_"Get away from him."_

Jade looked up, confused. She didn't remember, but it felt so familiar. "Tori? Tori, do I know him? Is he, is he my boyfriend?"

"Jade, I was your boyfriend. But we broke up becuase of all the fighting. I never came out that door after you."

_"I'm tired of fighting."_

_"Ok. I'm gonna walk out that door, and I'm gonna count to ten."_

_"Don't forget three!" Everyone looked at Cat, thinking about the stupidity that had just come out of her mouth. "Some people forget it."_

_"If I get to ten, and you're not out there, I'm going home. And we're over."_

Jade was starting to cry. Confused and angry that she couldn't remember, she started to slide her back down the wall, until she was on the ground. She pulled herself into a ball, and Tori was by her side instantly.

"Jadelyn, please. Just let us help you."

"I told you, my name is BETSY!"

"Well, Ms. Goldenheart. Please, please, let us help. None of us like it when you cry. It hurts us and tears us apart. Please." She was rubbing Jade's shoulder, and trying to pick her up at the same time. She wanted so bad for her to remember. She needed her to remember. She needed Jade back. Without her, she herself was incomplete.

"Come on, ladies." Beck was beckoning from the doorway. Out to the Asphalt Cafe. They took their seats at their usual table. Jade sat alone, not wanting to get too attached to these people. They wanted to "help". But what exactly are they helping with?

"Tori, a question. Where did the Betsy thing come from?" Beck was whispering, not wanting Jade to hear.

"Sikowitz's method acting sleepover. Remember, innocent farm girl from Alabama. I was the police officer, obsessed with Raisin Bran. And you, the Brit who gets on everyone's nerves."

**GUYS, method Acting Excersice from Sikowitz. Do you remember? Jade was the farm girl from Alabama. If you can, remember your character and get into costume and get here ASAP. Asphalt Cafe. Tori's on to something.** Beck was texting Cat, Robbie, and Andre.

Beck's acting took over. He instantly remembered Malcom, the overly annoying, in you personal space Brit. He started to mess with Jade, whose mind kept playing tricks.

She recalled something about a police officer and a Brit, but couldn't place it. There was something about, uh, what was it. A speed runner? No. Track and Field? No. Wait! Marathon. That's it. "Marathon runner?" That was Andre's cue. Here he came.

"Oooohhhhh, why'd I run that marathon? Can I get some water, please. I am so tired from running that marathon. Ooohhh, oooohhhhh."

"Wait. Something else. Girl, redhair. Something. Comdey?" It was working. Jade's memeories started flooding her now, starting to click. They were finding their way in.

"What I wanna know, where is the farm that raises nugget chickens?" Cat was beside them now, full on microphone speaker on belt, frizzy red hair, and a business suit and skirt to complete the ensemble

"Um, speaker. Some sort of speaker? Business meeting? Church?"

Robbie didn't wait. "Just believe in your dreams, and you can obtain anything you want. You can sit in that chair, or any chair." He was talking to Andre, trying to portray what he had back on that day.

Jade was feeling akward. "How was this so familiar. I am just an innocent farm girl from Alabama. Why do I feel like this has happened before? Why do I feel attached to these people." Jade shuddered when her mind used the word attached.

Tori looked at her, and grabbed her hand softly. she starting rubbing the back of it with her thumb, and with tears in her eyes, asked Beck, "Anything else?"

"A few more things. Please, come with me." He was leading the way, back into the Blackbox Theatre that had been transformed into the boat from _Steamboat Suzy._

Tori knew what to do. She sat Jade down, and looked her right in the face. "Listen to me. I auditioned. I got the lead. I'm doing it."

_"I don't care what you ddooooo."_

"Where did that come from? What's happening to me?" Jade was sitting there, listening. "These people are good. They are trying so hard to make me feel good that they keep coming up with all of these weird tihngs to do."

"Tori? Tori, why do I feel like this happened before?"

"Betsy, Jade, I told you. You came to this school. We rivaled each other. We competed so much that we eventually became friends. And then so much more. We fell for each other, and eventually started dating. And now," pointing at the engagement rings once again, "we are getting married."

_"Jade. I love you. I want only the best for you, in every aspect of your life. I know you care about me too, but why won't you let me help you?"_

_"Tori, I love you too. But I am too afraid. I have been hurt in the past. Beck left scars that may never heal. Plus, I don't want to weigh you down with any extra baggage. You already have enough, you know."_

_"But, why. I wouldn't ask if I wasn't sure I could handle it. And I wouldn't stick around if I didn't want to help mend your broken heart, and help you heal."_

_Jade kissed Tori, portraying a myriad of emotions. Love, hurt, want, need, desire. But most of all, confusion. Why should this be so hard. They loved each other, and had for over a year. She wanted to be helped, but knew if she got too attached, that she might end of getting hurt so bad, that she could never recover. It was too much of a risk. What if it didn't work out?_

_"Tori, please. I love you more than you will know. I cannot see myself without you. PLEASE, never leave. I cannot-" Tori sileneced Jade with her lips. "Jadelyn Augusta, look at me." This was the first time that Tori had ever used Jade's first name. She wanted Jade to understand how sincere and loving she was being. "Never. I am here, in mind, body, everything. You have me for as long as you need me and want me."_

_"Thank you, Tori. And please, do not use my full name ever again. I hate my own name. It is the only thing that my parents ever gave me, and is the only thing that ties me to them. I don't want anything to do with them."_

_Jade was trying to figure out in her mind what to do. She loved Tori, and knew that she wanted and needed to be with Tori forever. But, she shouldn't and couldn't let Tori in completely. Keep her just far enough away that the pain is always there, so that she could remember why she needed Tori so bad in the first place. But what it Tori leaves? It will destroy her._

Jade then perked up. "Victoria? Beck? Cat, Robbie, Andre?" Her mind was clear. Memories still a bit clouded, but this was so familiar. She remembered it clear as day. Like a lock on a chest being opened, her mind was flooded with everything at once.

Beck was beaming. It worked. Put Jade's memories to work for her. Don't let her second guess herself. Make her comfortable. Drive it home.

"When did I come back to Hollywood. Last I remeber, I was on a plane to Aruba. What happened? Why are we here?"

Tori was crying. She heard what she needed. Jade remembered. She looked at her fiance, speaking with such joy she couldn't hold back. "JADELYN! MY GOD! YOU REMEMBER ME?"

Jade, looking on confused, took her fiance's hand. "Baby, what's wrong. Why are you crying?"

Tori, unable to help herself, kissed Jade so passionately that her friends so simply reminded her, "School. You're at school."

"You and I. Janitor's closet. NOW!" Tori was draggin Jade along, not worrying or caring about the consequences of what was about to happen. Once inside, and with door locked, she looked at the mark on Jade's head. "You hit your head. We were on the plane to Aruba, but it crashed and went down in the Gulf. You hit your head so bad that you couldn't remember me."

"Please, baby. I would never forget you. I couldn't."

Jade and Tori started kissing and clothes were being ripped off so fast, you would believe both girls clothes were on fire. Tori looked at Jade, and noticed something odd. Jade was standing still, not moving. "Something wrong, Jade?"

"I told you, my name is Betsy."

**Oh, I am such an ass, right. While it is true that once memories are unlocked, they stay, it is also possible to relock them. If something happens to set you back, anything traumatic or emotional, you can repress your memories and relapse into an amnesiac state. And, once again, who is pissed that Jori gets stopped cold turkey? I think this fanfic is nearly complete, maybe another 4 or 5 chapters. So much for Beck's plan, right?**


	19. Always & Forever

The Script

Ch. 19 - Always & Forever

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Victorious, or any of the Characters, Images, or any else that is in any way related to it.

Betsy looked up at the girl she was trapped with. Not really trapped, but locked in a closet, and the girl in her way probably wasn't going to let her leave. But looking at this girl, she noticed that she was hurt, and confused. Seeing the pain and tears in her eyes, she had to ask. "What's wrong, Tori? What happened."

"Jade-"

"Betsy-"

"Sorry, Betsy, I lost someone so close to me. I loved her, and always will. I want her back, and hopefully I will have her sometime soon. I need her."

"Oh, thats me you're talking about, isn't it. I told you, I'm not like that. I am sorry that you feel so attached to me, and I hope you find who you are looking for, but, its not me. Please, once your dad finds my parents, I am leaving forever. This," Betsy motioned between them," cannot happen. I admit, your gorgeous. And I would also admit that if I were "like that" then I would probably go for a girl like you. But, please, don't make this into something its not."

"If thats the way you want it, then I can respect that." Tori said this through tears, a broken heart, and a pain so deep and numbing that she didn't know how she could continue to go. Then, remembering that pain, she looked Jade in the eyes. "You may not remember this, but I was in the hospital myself not too long ago."

_"Tori, baby. I'm here. I love you. I-" Zzzzzzzz. Tori was out cold. Jade noticed that there were quite a few IVs in her arms, and understood. The meds she was on would have her out like a light for a while. Jade walked over slowly. She was afraid of Tori waking up, and still felt like shit for putting Tori through this._

_"Baby, I know you can't hear me. At least, not conciously. But I was wondering if you would like for me to sing to you. I want you to know how sorry I am, and how much you mean to me. Please, just listen."_

_**Wrap me in a bolt of lightning, Send me on my way still smiling,**_

_**Maybe that's the way I should go, Stright into the mouth of the unknown.**_

_**I left the spare key on the table, I never really thought I'd be able.**_

_**To say I mearly visit on the weekend, I lost my whole life and a dear friend.**_

_**I've said it so many times**_

_**I would change my way, no never mind**_

_**God knows I tried**_

_**Call me a sinner, Call me a saint**_

_**Tell me its over, I'll still love you the same**_

_**Call me your favorite, call me the worst**_

_**Tell me its over, I don't want you to hurt.**_

_**Its all that I can say, So i'll be on my way**_

_**I finally put it all together, That nothing really lasts forever**_

_**I had to make choice that was not mine, I had to say goodbye for the last time**_

_**I kept my whole life in a suitcase, I never really stayed in one place**_

_**Maybe thats the way it should be, You know I lived my life like a gypsy**_

_**I've said it so many times**_

_**I would change my way, no never mind**_

_**God knows I tried**_

_**Call me a sinner, Call me a saint**_

_**Tell me its over, I'll still love you the same**_

_**Call me your favorite, call me the worst**_

_**Tell me its over, I don't want you to hurt.**_

_**Its all that I can say, So I'll be on my way**_

_**I'll always keep you inside**_

_**You healed my heart and my life**_

_**And you know I tried**_

_**Call me a sinner, Call me a saint**_

_**Tell me its over, I'll still love you the same**_

_**Call me your favorite, call me the worst**_

_**Tell me its over, I don't want you to hurt.**_

_**Its all that I can say, So I'll be on my way**_

_**So I'll be on my way**_

_**So I'll be on my way**_

Jade remembered something about a hospital. A song that was sung. Another of these dilusional fantasies was creeping its way into her mind. She looked up, and something in her mind clicked.

"I put you in the hospital, didn't I. Not directly. But-"

Tori didn't wait. She finished for her. "You had gotten upset about me kissing another girl. Or at least, letting another girl kiss me. I wanted to let this girl kiss me so that when I became famous, she would have something to tell her friends."

_"Hello. I am Madi Pope. Nice to meet you. Where would you like for me to begin?"_

_"Ah yes, miss Pope. I am Jade, the writer and co-producer. This is Tori, and she will be reading the lead. Please follow her lead as she begins on page 50." Jade was used to giving the instructions, and Tori was happy doing the same exact scene over and over again. The familiarity of it made it easier with every additional take._

_"Melissa. I love you. I want only the best for you, in every aspect of your life. I know you care about me too, but why won't you let me help you?"_

_"Lizzy, I love you too. But I am too afraid. I have been hurt in the past. Ethan left scars that may never heal. Plus, I don't want to weigh you down with any extra baggage. You already have enough, you know."_

_"But, why. I wouldn't ask if I wasn't sure I could handle it. And I wouldn't stick around if I didn't want to help mend your broken heart, and help you heal."_

_Melissa kisses Lizzy, portraying a myriad of emotions. Love, hurt, want, need, desire. But most of all, confusion. Why should this be so hard. They loved each other, and had for over a year. She wanted to be helped, but knew if she got too attached, that she might end of getting hurt so bad, that she could never recover. It was too much of a risk. What if it didn't work out?_

_"Alright, Madi. Please skip the kiss. We wouldn't like to put you in a position that you may not feel comfortable in." Madison understood, but went with the kiss anyway. Jade looked up, and saw something that she wished she hadn't. It looked like Tori was enjoying the kiss, and that she was returning it willingly. Jade was broken._

"What happened next. I can't put my finger on it."

"You were so upset, you wouldn't talk to me. I didn't know what happened for four days. I wanted to figure it out, but since you wouldn't let me, I decided to drink on my twenty-first birthday. I was too depressed to care what happened to me. Next thing I remember, I was in the hospital, and you came to see me."

_Tori and Jade just held each other. They had so much to talk about, but right now, that didn't matter. They just wanted to hold each other. Jade needed it so that she could believe that Tori was still there, and would be. Tori needed it to let Jade know that she needed her, and wanted her. Both girls held each other for a few minutes, and the sighed. Neither wanted to talk, but it needed to be done._

_"Jadelyn, it hurt me that you think I would cheat on you. You have always been jealous, but you have also always been trusting. You hurt me. I can forgive you, and will, but that still doesn't mean I'm not upset or hurt. I think you and I need to take a few days, and think this through, alone. I am going home with my parents when I leave here."_

_"Tori, I asked you not to use my full name again."_

_"Well then, sorry, JADELYN, but fuck it. You hurt me. I don't know how, but you are going to make this up to me. I cannot begin to-"_

_"And you hurt me too, you know. Letting that little tramp kiss you like that. Trina told me what you said. You think this is some kind of fucking joke? You think it was easy on me to see you doing that? What do you want from me, VICTORIA? Huh? What I did, I did because I was hurt. Not a joke. REAL PAIN. And you expect me to forgive you so easily? Haha. What a great fiance you are."_

_"Get the fuck out, Jade. Get the fuck out and never return."_

_Jade started crying, but sat down on the chair in the room. "No."_

_"Excuse me. What the hell did you just say?"_

_"NO. N-O. I am not leaving. Just like you made me a promise to never leave, I am returning the favor. I AM NOT LEAVING. YOU ARE TOO DAMN IMPORTANT TO ME. I will never leave you."_

This one shocked Jade even more that before. Again, the chest in her mind was opened. She remembered what was happening, why it was happening, and what had happened recently. The flooding of memories in her mind made her head spin, and she felt a slight pain on her head.

"Plane crash? Aruba. I hit my head, didn't I? Something tell me that with that look on your face, that something horrible happened. What was it? Is everything okay?"

"Jade, do you remember? Everything? Me? Our engagement? That I love you and will never leave you?"

"Tori, why wouldn't I remember it? Wait, I hit my head. Amnesia? Tell me I didn't have amnesia. I am too strong for that."

"Obviously not. After the plane crash two weeks ago, you have been walking around calling yourself Betsy Sue Goldenheart. You thought you were from Alabama, and even asked my dad to find your parents for you. Everyday, he went to work, 'promising to find them', only to return with news that there were no missing child reports."

"You're telling me that I couldn't remember how much I loved to do this?" Jade kissed Tori, and felt her body respond in such a way that she knew it had been starved of this kind of love for a while. Jade wanted to rip off what was left of Tori's clothes, but Tori stopped her, making Jade rather upset. "What the fuck, Vega? Why stop me?"

"Jade, the last time that I kissed you, you had your memory back. I guess kissing you shocked your mind into forgetting again. I don't want something like that to happen again. We need to take it slow. We need to wait, and let your mind and you rest for a bit. Also, our friends are probably looking for us. We have only been in here for ten minutes, but they won't wait around forever, even though they know to give us our privacy. Let's go."

Tori put her clothes back on. She motioned for Jade to do the same, who reluctantly agreed. Tori turned to the door, unlocking it. Before it was open, Jade had her turned around and pinned to the wall. "I'll be fine, promise. Just trust me, Victoria." She started slowly, kissing Tori and waiting for her to respond. After a few seconds, Jade was tired of waiting. Her hand slipped down the back of Tori's jeans, and started massaging her ass, sending shockwaves through her. "Wait, Jade." Tori turned back around, and relocked the door. Then pulled out her pearphone, and messaged Beck.

**Jade and I need some time. We are talking and Jade's memory is coming clearer by the minute. Just let me work with her.**

She didn't wait for the response. She returned to Jade, who again slipped her hands down her pants to her ass. Tori started this time, kissing Jade and then slowly starting to move down to her neck, sucking lightly. Jade moaned in response. Taking one hand of Tori's ass, she moved under her shirt. Thankfully, Tori's bra was one of those that hooks in the front. Normally, she hated these. But right now, she was very thankful.

With the bra unhooked, and her breasts released, Tori started to moan again the cool contact of the alabaster skin against her own. Tori continued with Jade's neck, but soon became bored. She moved down on her knees, and started to unbutton and unzip Jade's pants. She pulled them down and saw the silky black panties. Not even bothering with them, and just shoving them aside, she put her mouth to work on Jade's center. How it tasted! Tori was floored with hormones and emotions, not noticing Jade's slow but heavy moaning. A few minutes in, Tori moved her own hands up Jade's shirt to her own bra, and had it out of the way rather quickly.

Tori kept going, and started to hear Jade calling her name. "Tori!"

"Oh, is someone asking me to continue? Is someone begging?" Tori was teasing. Jade didn't mind. The rush of sexual emotion encapsulated her and tore through her like a fire through a brush field.

"Please, Victoria. PLEASE. Keep going. I need you. I WANT YOU. PLEASE!"

Tori could never say no. She returned to what she had been doing. She used her tongue to slowly lick at Jade's center, and started hearing Jade, who was out of breath this time, calling her name more frequently. After a few more moments of work, Jade's essence came, and Tori tasted her fiance for the first time in a month. She was happy for the first time in a month.

Jade, who had been pinned up on the wall, collapsed into Tori. She started kissing her, and tasted herself on the latina's lips and tongue. It excited her, she wanted and needed more. "My turn, Victoria." She started to massage Tori's breasts again, who responded by grabbing Jade's hair and pulled her closer. Jade started slowly. She used her hand to tease the skin at the top of Tori's jeans, which forced a response that made her body twist and turn. And Jade hadn't even really started yet. Jade then gave in, taking the button in one hand, and pulled it off along with unzipping the jeans in one swift motion. Jade stated to go down, slowly kissing Tori's entire body. Each breast was worked on for a few minutes, and then kissing her naval before finding the jackpot.

Just as Tori had, she didn't bother with the sliky red cloth in her path. It was moved away, and Tori's center was already shining in the light. "Oh Tori, you never could wait. You always got too happy to quickly." Jade was teasing now, and looked up. Tori's eyes were closed. She was taking in every loving kiss, even single touch. She didn't even hear Jade talk. Jade returned to her target, and using her entire mouth, started massaging and licking her entire center so that it made Tori buckle. Jade held her up, and grabbed her ass, pulling her in closer. She made like she would continue with her mouth, but only kissed one time, before standing up.

"Oh my God, no. Please tell me that the amnesia is not back. NOT NOW!" Tori was scared. She wanted so bad to have Jade back forever.

"Jade?"

"Oh, Victoria, call me Jadelyn, like you always do in such a loving manner." Tori almost had Jadelyn's name out, but was silenced before any sound came out. Jade's lips stopped her from making any sound. She wondered why Jade had stopped with her lips, but then realized there were two fingers in her center, slowly massaging her clitoris. This made Tori start crying Jade's name, just as Jade had her's before. A few minutes later, one hand on Tori's breasts, her mouth on her lips, and one hand in her center, she felt her entire body shudder. She felt Tori clench up, and felt the warmth of Tori and knew her job was done. At least, for now. She looked at Tori, who was crying.

"What's wrong, baby? PLease tell me I didn't do anything."

"No, Jadelyn, I love you. I missed you. You were here, but your mind wasn't. I was scared that I would lose you. Please, tell me that everything is alright, and that everything will be okay."

"Victoria Vega, look at me." Tori looked up, listening intently to every word. "I love you. I am sorry for everything that has happened. Everything recently, everything from school, everything. I owe you so much for everything I have done to you. If you will give me that chance, I promise to do everything in my power to give you everything you will ever want or need. Please, give me that chance."

"Jadelyn, I don't deserve you. Of course you will probably say 'I don't deserve you', but you do. You have given me everything I will ever want and need. You gave me you, and have promised to be here forever." Pointing again at the rings, she kissed Jade. "Now, we need to get back to our friends."

**Hey, where are you guys? We are done talking, and want to see OUR friends. She remembers everything.**

Beck responded quickly.

**Blackbox Theatre. We have a surprise for you two. And we gave you privacy so that you could "talk", but we know what happened. Don't be ashamed. We would have do it too.**

"They are in the Blackbox. Let's go." Tori and Jade looked at each other, kissed each other, and began walking down the all too familiar halls.

**Ok guys, I am sorry for the late update. At least, late for me. I decided to let the Jori out in this chapter, because I have tease you for too long. And I wanted Jade to remember. There are a few more things to go, and the majority of the drama is out of the way. It is almost all romance from here on out. Please review.**


	20. Finally Produced

The Script

Ch. 20 - Finally Produced

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Victorious, or any of the Characters, Images, or any else that is in any way related to it.

Jade and Tori caught up to Beck in the Blackbox Theatre, and saw that once again the scenery had been changed. There was a guy that the girls didn't recognize, but ignored him for the time being.

"Hey, Beck. What's up!?" Tori was a bit excited to find out what the surprise was.

Jade, who knew that Beck had had a hand in her getting back to normal, walked up and gave him an innocent kiss on the cheek, and hugged him. "Thank you, Beck. You always were too good for me."

"Do we have to go through that again?" Tori and Beck asked simultaniously.

"But, anyway, girls, sit down. Enjoy the performance." Beck was off rather quickly, and the lights in the theatre dimmed. Both girls were wondering what the performance could be, but got comfortable, knowing that they were there together, and that they were happy.

The speaker came on. "We would now like to present our performance of _Incompatible Perfection_. Both girls had the same thought. "Why does that title sound familiar?"

"Here I am, once again, feeling lost but now and then." Cat was on stage, singing Make It Shine. Tori and Jade perked up, noticing the song immediately.

There came Cat, in the same outfit that Tori had worn that first day. Andre was on the piano, starting slowly like he had. Soon, as the song took off, both girls started realizing what was happening.

Jade and Tori looked on, watching their past together right before their eyes. Their friends, along with many people they didn't know, were putting on a show just for the two of them.

Here came Cat again. "Listen. I auditioned. I got the lead. I'm _doing it!_"

"I don't care what you dddoooooo."

This had been the point in each girls lives that they knew they were meant for each other. Both girls, remembering this day, squeezed their hands together. They looked at each other, and realized they were both crying. They held each other, but kept their focus and attention on the stage.

"Hey, Tori, what is the meaning of this? You ask out my ex-boyfriend. I thought you wanted us to be friends. Don't you think that is something scummy to do?"

"Oh, hi Jade. I didn't ask him out. He asked me out. But I said no. I am not intereseted in him, or any guy right now for that matter."

"So what, you saying you're into women. Hahaha, that's a great joke, Lizzy. If that is the case..."

"What?"

"Nothing, forget about it"

"What is it, Jade? Why do you have a guilty look on your face?"

"Jade" leaned into "Tori". She kissed her, slowly at first, not sure if she was being stupid, or if she should run away.

"Oh." A flush of red on the cheeks of both girls confirmed what both knew, and had known, for some time.

"That's right, Tori, I have had the hots for you since the day we met. I just didn't say anything, because my boyfriend and all of the people around, and-" "Jade" was silenced with another kiss. Not cautious this time, but more heated and passionate. This one confrimed a few more feelings. Want, desire, and saftey. And oddly enough, protection.

"Jade, the reason I always tried to be friends, and to hang out was because, deep down, I was in love with you, and wanted to be with you. But with Beck, and all of our friends, and even my deranged lunatic of a sister, I just didn't know what to do. I had suspissions that you liked me too, but-" More kissing, this time with so much heat, that if they weren't in a school parking lot after just graduating, clothes would be everywhere.

"Aww, look. It took them long enough." Here came Andre, a sly look on his face. He gave Beck, Cat, and Robbie a look of relief. Now everyone could stop beating around the bush.

The tears were streaming now. Both girls realized what had been the ultimate goal of Beck's plan. Get them to sit through this performance. Hopefully, THIS would be powerful enough to jog Jade's memory, if nothing else worked. But, since that had already happened, the girls were free to just sit back and watch. And enjoy a trip down memory lane.

"Jade. I love you. I want only the best for you, in every aspect of your life. I know you care about me too, but why won't you let me help you?"

"Tori, I love you too. But I am too afraid. I have been hurt in the past. Beck left scars that may never heal. Plus, I don't want to weigh you down with any extra baggage. You already have enough, you know."

"But, why. I wouldn't ask if I wasn't sure I could handle it. And I wouldn't stick around if I didn't want to help mend your broken heart, and help you heal."

The girls looked at each other, and then held up their rings. They knew that each other would be there forever, to help with whatever challenge or obsticale that came their way. And both girls were happy.

Everything was going off without a hitch. As scene after scene went by, both girls watched happily at the performance in front of them. Tori watching the love Jade had as it was portrayed in front of her. Of course, she didn't need anything like this to remind her. But it was still a great thing to see.

Jade was watching, and applauding the performers and herself in her head. Most the performers, who were flawlessly acting out every single detail, and everything went perfect. Well, at least until Cat tried to kiss the girl playing Jade. The other girl didn't want anything to do with it. Cat tried to silently tell the girl it was nothing but stage kissing, and there was no emotion behind it, but it didn't work. But other than that, everything went off great. Jade applauded herself for putting her feelings together so well. Jade had never been good with her feelings. She always had the Ice Queen outward appearance, and didn't let anyone in. But then came Tori, and everything changed.

The last thing was something to behold. Jade had completely forgotten she had put it in, and Tori didn't expect it. Mainly, because it hadn't happened yet, and until recently, there had never been any talks about it.

"Do you, Jadelyn Augusta West, take Tori Vega to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better for worse, in all aspects of your life, as long as you both shall live?"

"I DO!" The girl portraying Jade put a little much into this, according to Beck. Jade on the other hand, knew she severly downplayed it. Knowing that on her real wedding day, she will probably just tackle Tori to the ground she sees her in her dress, well, c'mon. Put some emotion into it.

"Do you, Tori Vega, take Jadelyn West to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better for worse, in all aspects of your life, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do!" Cat was rather convincing. Just happy enough, of course when is Cat not happy, to get it just right. But then again, Tori didn't think so. She knew that she wouldn't be able to speak or stand up straight, let alone hold her composure enough to make it sound like that. She knew how she would sound. Like a girl who couldn't catch her breath, her voice would be almost mute as she would try.

"When did this get added. I didn't know you wanted to get married when you wrote this. How long have you wanted this?" Tori was whispering, and keeping her eyes on the performance.

"I wanted you, in all aspects of my life, since the first time I saw you. From the first song, the first dance. Everything you did made me want you even more, and made me want to have you to myself forever."

But as both girls looked on to their "wedding", they knew without a doubt that this was the next chapter of their life. Once the performance was over, and all the happy tears shed, Tori and Jade found Beck and Cat, hugged them tightly, making Cat let out a little shriek, and thanked them for the wonderful performance.

Then came Lane and Sikowitz. Beck had invited them. "Beck, that was great. Where did you ever come up with an idea like that? We would like to ask if we can use that here at Hollywood Arts, as a Senior Project. We have been looking for new ideas, and this is perfect."

"Well, Sikowitz, ask her." He pointed out Jade, who was holding Tori close, tears still in her eyes.

"Oh, well, uh, I. Bye!" Sikowitz was still scared of Jade, and the coconut he had been drinking from made it so much worse. Lane stepped up, and instantly got approval. If nothing else, then the memory of Jade and Tori would live on forever at their old highschool, and that was enough for the two of them.

Then, like a shadow, the man that had been ignored came up to Beck. "Well, Mr. Oliver. Where did you come up with such a wonderful play? Oh, you sir are good. We need to discuss it being produced on Broadway! You are going to be even more famous than you already are. Yes, yes yes!"

"Well actually sir, I-" Beck didn't get to finish.

"That's great. Here's my number. Call me so we can talk. You are great, Mr. Oliver. Just magnificent. Now, if you'll excuse me." The man walked off, not waiting to hear what anyone had to say.

Tori and Jade, looking on at what happened from afar, found Beck looking dumbfounded. Jade spoke first.

"What the FUCK, Oliver. Who was that guy?"

Beck didn't answer, and just continued looking at the card in his hand.

**Ah, the rest of Beck's plan. I had initally wanted it to be just that to get Jade's memory back, but thought of putting some extra into it. Also, it gave me a chance to add a little more controversy at the end. Who likes the name of the play? Anyone wondering what Beck will do. He wanted to tell the guy the truth, but now has the opportunity to be on Broadway. What will he do? Be the friend he has always been, or only think of himself?**

**Dun-Dun-Duuunnnnn**

**And as always, please review.**


	21. Bigger and Better Things

The Script

Ch. 21 - Bigger and Better Things

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Victorious, or any of the Characters, Images, or any else that is in any way related to it.

**I am done with this now. I am uploading the final two chapters together, and will soon begin on a Catorade fic. Keep your hopes up that it is as good or hopefully better than this one.**

Beck continued looking at the card in his hand. "Joel Randall. _Lights of Broadway Inc._" He was staring intently enough that he never even heard Jade yelling at him.

"What the FUCK, Oliver, who was that guy?" Jade was seeing red, flashes of her old self shining through more than they had in two years. It was only when she grabbed him that he finally responded.

"Oh, Jade. Its you. I thought there was something wrong." Beck was oblivious to the fact that she was upset at _him._ He was trying to playfully calm her down, but to no avail. Everything he did made it worse.

Eventually, Tori came up beside her, and pulled her away. "We don't know who he was or what he wants. Just give Beck a chance to explain. And, the less furious you are at him, the more willing I will be to do this." Tori leaned in, and kissed her, and gave her a playfully ass grab. Beck was smiling, thinking of seeing the two of them. Jade, remembering that conversation, responded. "Don't get your hopes up, Oliver. We do things for us, between us, and only us. You can only imagine what happens, and you will always be wrong."

"So, Beck, who was that guy?" Tori was asking quite inquisitively. She had wondered when she had arrived, but had gotten lost in the performance. She was trying to find out before Jade had another rage attack.

"Oh, right. Joel Randall. Sikowitz said he knew a guy on Broadway, and that he should be here to see the play. When he read the script of the play, he was very intrigued. He said that depending on the performance, that he might try and produce it. I figured that since things here were going so badly recently, that maybe a change of venue might be the best thing right now."

Jade, understanding that her friend was still looking out for her fiance and her, started crying. She was upset with herself for doubting her friend, and from sheer joy of the possibilities of the future. She wanted to pay Beck back for everything he had ever done, but didn't know how. Go figure, from the girl who gave her then boyfriend a can of lemonade for his birthday.

"Here, Jade. It was your play, and still is. I only directed it and had him here to help you. I wanted you to regain what you had lost, and to get your life back on track. No need to thank me." Beck was being honest. He didn't need to be thanked. He was just looking out for two of his friends that he had kept so close for so long. But secretly, he wanted her to at least offer.

"Well, Beck, I owe you."

"And me." Tori chimed in, a smile on her face. "We should go out to dinner and celebrate. Celebrate things that have returned," she said this as she turned to Jade, a tear in her eyes, "things that are happening, and things that will always be."

"Well, its a bit late. Maybe another time, girls." Beck was about to leave, when Jade and Tori both stopped him. They wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Dinner, our place. Lateness aside, we owe you. And, I am starving." Jade had never been hungry like this before. She had "eaten" at 7 with the Vegas, but had been so nervous about the evening that not much made it to her mouth. Tori had been the same way, but wanted to show support for whatever was going to happen, and to be strong for Jade. She ate, even though her appetite wasn't there.

"And, me, well, let's just say I want one night of friendship before things start going crazy again. We need to have everyone, including Trina. The seven of us, for old times sake."

And with that, they were off, leaving behind what had been one of the most wonderful, and most intersting nights of their lives. Hopefully, nothing like this would ever be needed again.

xxxxx

"Mr. Randall, this is Jadelyn West. You came to Hollywood Arts highschool last week, and saw my friend Beck put on a show. You told him it should be produced on Broadway."

"Ah, Miss West. May I ask why you are calling me, and not Mr. Oliver?"

"The truth is that what you saw was my play. It was my work, but Beck had produced it to help me. I had been in a plane crash and lost my memories. I had written that play before it happened based on what had happened between my fiance and I, and he was using it to jog my memories back into my head. I hope you enjoyed it, and hope that any confusion about this situation can be cleared up. Beck told me what you said, and if you would still like for this to be produced, and if you would allow myself and my fiance the opportunity to meet with you, we would like you to hear our side, and possibly extend to us the same offer you gave Beck."

Jade didn't normally dominate a conversation. She was so used to bottling up everything inside, that words didn't come naturally to her. She was afraid she had said too much, or that she had come on too strong. But she knew now, after everything that had happened in the last eight weeks, that if you want something, you have to strive forward and go for it.

"Miss West, I am sorry about the confusion. When Sikowitz called me, I was under the impression that Beck was the playwrite. But if you can schedule a flight to New York, then I would be delighted to meet with you and, uh, what's your fiance's name?"

"Tori. Victoria Vega."

"Ah, of course. Please, do you know when a good time for you would be?"

"Well, Mr. Randall, I have no work right now, and Tori doesn't either. Surely you remember the news stories from a few weeks ago. Because of the controversy surrounding my fiance and myself over the last few weeks, we have had our lives stopped cold. She was dropped from the record label she was on, and any and all screenplays or acting possibilities I had are gone also."

"I am so sorry to hear that. Please, accept my condolances."

"Thank you. But, if you can schedule a time that would be good for you, then we will be happy to oblige and arrive whenever you'd like."

"Well then, Ms. West, I look forward to meeting with you and Tori."

Jade turned off her phone, feeling happier than she had been in a long time. She looked at Tori, who was beaming with pride and love in her fiance. She started to say something, but was silenced by Jade's lips.

"Jadelyn Augusta, I love you." Tori wasn't waiting. She already had her hand down Jade's pants, and was massaging her ass softly.

"And I love you, Victoria!" Jade was happy to give in, and let Tori have her way. Jade still knew she owed her for everything that had been done.

**As I said, this and chapter 22 are being posted at the same time. I wanted to end this. Not that I don't love this story, because I do, and not that I don't appreciate all of you reading this, because I do, but I wanted to start on my Catorade Story. I am not sure of the name, but once I do, I will put it in the reviews section of this Fic.**


	22. Better Than Perfection

The Script

Ch. 22 - Better Than Perfection

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Victorious, or any of the Characters, Images, or any else that is in any way related to it.

**I am done with this now. I am uploading the final two chapters together, and will soon begin on a Catorade fic. Keep your hopes up that it is as good or hopefully better than this one.**

Jade and Tori have been in New York for six months, and Beck stops in regularly. He is one of the main directors of their Broadway production, and they were there for the inital audtions. Wanting to make sure the actresses that were portraying them were the best possible, Beck allowed them to sit in on the auditions and have their say in the screening process. It had been a hit from day one, and had been on for three months now. But since Broadway always rotates their showings, they knew that it would go silent for a while.

Jade and Tori were now themselves on Broadway, leaving behind the dreams of the Big Screen and music business to make a comfortable life for themselves in the Big Apple. They had both had a few roles, and the money had not been nearly what they had ever imagined, but it was still more than enough for them to have a comfortable living. And with Beck there, and Andre would roll through every now and then with his touring, and even Cat and Robbie coming a few times a year, they were comfortable. Of course, they had always meant and still did, that as long as they had each other, they were happy.

Trina and the Vega weren't there, but the girls knew that if they needed them, that they could go home if they needed. And Jade's parents were, well, Jade's parents. There just enough to help with today, and then would be gone forever.

"Jade, are you ready?" Cat was there in the dressing room with Jade, making sure that she was perfect for her wedding. The A-Train dress complimented Jade's body perfectly, and the lace veil over her eyes was covering her eyes just enough that no one would see her crying. She had a long train flowing off the back, about one foot on the ground. She was borrowing Cat's heels, which had perfectly matched the new dress. She was wearing a diamond necklace, one that Tori had bought her from a long time ago. With a compliment of diamond earrings, and a dark blue sapphire bracelet, she looked more like a porcelin doll than a girl on her wedding day. She was stunning, and so was Tori.

Tori was in a strapless dress, which was bit more flowing, and a bit more full, but still tight and complimentary of her body. She had on her mother's pearl necklace, and was wearing dark blue earrings. Her heels were a bit taller, hoping that it would make her and Jade the same height today. Honestly, she didn't care, but she still wanted everything perfect. With a new diamond bracelet, her ensemble was complete. In came Beck, knocking first, and told her it was time.

The wedding hall had been perfectly done. It was in a church in upstate New York, with stained glass windows and pews to match. It was a small church, but the wedding party was small. Jade had Cat and Trina as her bridesmaids, and Tori had Beck and Andre. Their pastor willingly agreed to marry them, as their love was too bright for anyone to deny, even if there were people who disagreed with it. The music started, and the time had come. Both girls were coming down the aisle at the same time, both escorted by their fathers. Tori's dad was elated that this day had finally come, with everything that had ever happened. Jade's dad, on the other hand, was a bit reluctant. She had convinced him by telling him that this would be the last thing she would ever request of him. And, while she hated her father, she was a bit saddened that that had been the condition that made him agree.

With kisses on the cheek from dads, they turned to each other, and saw the tears were already there. The didn't hear much of the ceremony, except for the parts that they were required to speak. They were too happy, and were lost in the thoughts of having each other forever. They already knew that, but now it was coming true. Their day had finally come.

"Do you, Jadelyn, take Victoria, to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, for better or for worse, in every aspect of your life, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And do you, Victoria, take Jadelyn, to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, for better or for worse, in every aspect of your life, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Both girls did as they were told, and both held back on their emotions. Wanting more than what they got, they both enjoyed the rest of their day. The music started, and dancing all around. Eventually, time for their first offical dance. Tori had wanted _Make it Shine_ as their first dance, and Jade had wanted _Call Me_ by Shinedown. Both had objected to the other's suggestion, and had settled on _You Are The Love Of My Life_ by Sammy Kershaw.

Evetually, it was time for the toasts to be made. Beck stepped up. During his speech, which was mainly geared toward Tori, the girls made sure to listen intently. They were crying, and holding onto each other. With a toast, and with a shared kiss, the girls motioned for Cat, who had absentmindedly forgotten that she was due up next. She eventually came up, and started. Again, the girls had light tears in their eyes. They shared another kiss, and went and started dancing again.

It was time for the Father/Daughter dance, and both girls motioned for their fathers. Jade's dad would not move from his seat though, making her cry. "For fuck's sake, dad, its my wedding day. You could at least try." She eventually fought back the tears, and waited for Tori and Mr. Vega to finish their dance. Then, motioning to Andre to start the same song over again, he went over to Jade. "May I have this dance?" Jade, who was now beyond tears, danced happily with her father-in-law. Thanking him for helping her day be as perfect as possible, she gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

Skipping the traditional Mother/Son dance, they went into the all around dancing. Music was playing endlessly now, and both girls were being grabbed on all side by their friends, and dancing with almost everyone there. Andre got to Jade first, and Beck got to Tori. Then, switching, they took their turns happily, everyone enjoying a day that most would say they thought at least once might not happen. Cat and Robbie danced twice, and then it was Robbie's turn with the girls. Robbie with Jade was complimented by Beck and Cat. Then Andre danced with "Little Red" while Robbie was dancing with Tori. And, with the last of the dancing over, and the last of the pictures taken, both girls were finally off, destined for Aruba. Jade had promised Tori that this was their honeymoon destination since they had never made it.

And with one last big thank you to all of their friends, and one last kiss, the got into their car, riding into the sunset, ready to find the rest of their lives together.

**Ok, guys, this is over now. I am saddened and happy that it is over. Sad, because I am done, but happy because I can start on my next fic. Please, if you want to wait a few days, then my first chapter of my Catorade should be up. Not sure of a name yet, but give it time and it will come.**

**Thank you to everyone who made it this far, and for all of the reviews.**


	23. Awarded

The Script

Ch. 23 - Awarded

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Victorious, or any of the Characters, Images, or any else that is in any way related to it.

**Okay, so maybe I wasn't done. This is just a short epilogue, something I really didn't plan but came to me and thought I should share with you guys! Enjoy.**

**Jade's POV**

**"Oh crap. Where is my dress? Tori placed it out for me, and then told me she would see me she would see me later tonight."** My script, _Incompatible Perfection_, is up for an Oscar. It started three years ago, after I had amnesia and Beck had helped me and my wife get things back on track. We moved to Broadway, along with Cat and Robbie, and watched as my writing became one of Broadway's top musicals. Then a Hollywood producer, different from the first two, said he would like to bring it to life on the Big Screen. After some consideration, and Tori's input, we finally agreed to green light the idea.

We've spent these three years since going back and forth between New York and Los Angeles, Tori's talented voice finding its path in both markets. She, along with André, are doing the opening number at tonight's show. I am up for Best Author of an Original Production, and everyone will be there. Cat and Robbie flew in last night, and stayed with us. It was great, the two of them, along with André, Beck, even Trina.

Tori was going ahead of time to the show, getting her performance with André down before meeting me for the pre-show Red Carpet. I swear, if it weren't for me loving her so much, I would curse her for leaving me when I'm a nervous wreck.

**"THERE!"** I finally found the blasted thing. Tori left it out all right. But in the guest bedroom. She knew I never went in there, so why? Oh well, just an excuse to punish her tonight when we get home. I love doing that. She just drives me absolutely insane. To think, I hated her for trying to steal Beck when we first met. And I never wanted to admit we were friends. But I finally realized I wasn't denying a friendship, but a love that had developed.

After I finally admitted it to myself, and I confronted Tori about it on our graduation from Hollywood Arts, it became clear to me that no one in my life was more important than Victoria Vega. Nothing against Cat, who was and still is one of my closest friends. Beck understood. He said he still loved me, but only as a friend. And André admitted his crush on me, but said he wouldn't intrude because of how much Tori and I loved each other.

Even Robbie and Trina grew on me. My sister-in-law is vain, don't get me wrong. But the care and love she has for Tori is something that I never new was possible from anyone other than myself. Trina actually stood up to me, stating she would slit my throat with my own scissors. And Robbie, because he was married to Cat now, which happened about a year after my own wedding, became a psuedo brother-in-law.

Now if only André and Beck would settle down with their girlfriends, we would all be set. Hell, I never thought it would happen, but Trina's married also. Huh, go figure, right?

Anyway, enough rambling, I need to get ready for the show. Tori said I'm a lock for the award, but I'm not so sure. I put my heart and soul into that script, and everyone has always commended my abilities. But still, the other nominees wouldn't be there if they weren't just as deserving.

xxxxx

**Tori's POV**__

"ANDRÉ!" That is the third time he has intentionally messed up. He knows I want to get home and have a pre-pre-show session with Jade. I never thought I could love someone, especially her, as much as I do. But like her play/movie title says, we are Incombatible, but perfect for each other.

"Sorry, chicá." He was laughing at me, keeping me entertained until everything started getting going. We are the opening act tonight, and then I will put my new pearl colored dress on and meet my wife for the remainder of the show. Her nomination, which I told her countless times is a sure win, is around the middle of the show. So I should have time to mingle for a few minutes, talk about the performance, and get to my place.

The song we are using is something that no one knows is coming. André wrote it almost seven years ago for Jade, but knows that I sung it to her with just as much, no wait, MORE, intensity than he did. _365 Days _is the perfect song for us, because the circumstances to bringing us together were some of the strangest I have ever heard of. How you can go from hating someone, which I know Jade and I were friends, but she acted differently, to telling the you have the hots for them? I knew the instant Jade said that that she really meant it, because her emerald eyes shyed away. She only does that if she ashamed or afraid to admit something.

"Alright, people. PLACES!" The director is shouting at us, giving André a skeptical look. We have this down perfectly, if he would just stop screwing around. Like last night. Jade and I were hosting a party for all of our HA friends. Obviously, Cat and Robbie, Beck, André, and even Trina were there. I almost choked when my wife suggested we invite her. I know they're close, but still. I've had twenty-five years to practice putting up with her, and I still have issues.

He just wouldn't leave us alone. Something about "married people" not being able to have as much fun. When Jade and I told him otherwise, he asked for a demonstration. If I didn't know better, Jade probably would have killed him. But his girlfriend got to him first.

I hear the music, my voice instantly following along.

_Monday, well baby, I fell for you  
Tuesday, I wrote you this song._

_Wednesday, I'll wait outside your door  
Even though I know it's wrong._

_7 days a week, every hour every month  
Gotta let you know where my heart is coming from_

Watching as André **finally** does it correctly, my rhythm collects itself and I fall into the dance. The words, which I sing while knowing Jade will tear up from, flow perfectly and effortlessly. As I said, this song is perfect. Especially after the plane crash.

That had to be the hardest time of our combined lives together. Seeing Jade everyday, but her not remembering me, shattered my heart and spirit more every day. And watching the pain and confusion on her face was something that sent me into a depression. I never mentioned it, because I knew I had to be strong for her, but still. That pain is something I will never forget. It does, though, help me appreciate every moment I do have with her.

We finish the take, and the director orders one more for good measure. After one more flawless performance, he releases us for the day and I have just enough time with my wife to make her feel extra special tonight, even before the show.

xxxxx

**No POV**

Jade and Tori arrived, André in tow. Cat and Robbie were joining them later. Beck was coming in seperate, because he was nominated for Best Actor, and his PR manager had said it best for him to do so. He begrudgedly agreed. He was sitting at the table next to Jade, and they would be there to congratulate each other if they won.

Walking the Red Carpet with Tori was something Jade never thought was possible after the crash. She had walked around, confused, for two weeks straight. Then when she finally get things settled, she thought she was damaged beyond repair. So in an surreal happiness, she walked along with her wife.

"MRS. WEST! OVER HERE!" The countless paparazzi were trying to get her attention, a picture for their repective newspapers. Everyone knew what had happened. The first two failed attempts at production, the plance crash and amnesia, the wedding, everything. But this was one of the most successful lesbian couples in Hollywood and Broadway, so those who didn't like it knew to keep their mouths shut.

Jade and Tori smiled wide for the cameras, and Tori eventually broke free of her wife's grasp. "I gotta go baby, but I'll see you in a while, okay. You're gonna win, so don't fret it." Tori leaned in, leaving an extra long kiss on Jade's cheek, so the media would have enough time to capture the pic. "Love you!" Jade returned the favor, and watched as Tori left to prepare.

xxxxx

**Jade's POV**

**"Oh my God. I'm not gonna win. Please let me win. Oh, this sucks. I can't lose, not after everything else in my life has gone so right."** Sure there were speedbumps along the way, but still. Everything was in place now, and nothing can stop me. Silently laughing at Andrew, who shunned me for my homosexuallity, I let that thought calm me slightly. And then Kevin, who I can't fault, I can't help but wonder what would have happened if he had never dropped us. This day may have come sooner, but there is no way Broadway would have happened. So I guess, in a way, I'm glad he did.

**"Oh shit, its starting."**

"AND NOW, PERFORMING THEIR NEW HIT SONG, PLEASE PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR ANDRÉ HARRIS AND VICTORIA WEST!"

**"HEY, only I get to call her Victoria."** Oh well, at least they got the West part right. Some people who knew her from school still call her Vega. I watch my angel walk on stage with her best friend, and listen intently for the music to begin. As it does, I know my eyes go wide. **"Oh, yeah, new song indeed."** I know not many people remember it, but I do. I watched Tori when she sang it seven years ago, and I know that even though she said André wrote it for his dog, she really sang it to me. And I knew right then, that I didn't just have the hots for her anymore. I loved her.

The song finally dies down, getting the crowd to stand on its feet. I look straight at them, wording "I love you" to Tori and "Congratulations" to André. They finally leave the stage, and I settle in for a pleasent evening.

xxxxx

**No POV**

"And the nominees for Best Actor are:

Beck Oliver...

Will Smith...

Brad Pitt...

Andrew Frost...

And the Oscar for Best Actor goes to... ... ... BECK OLIVER!" With a swift kiss from his girlfriend, Beck walked to Jade and gives her a hug. Kissing her cheek, then Tori's and Cat's, he walks up to the stage to accept is award.

"I'd like to thank everyone in my life who has helped me reach this point. My wonderful girlfriend, my fellow cast mates, my director, and my best friends from Hollywood Arts, Jadelyn and Victoria West, along with Cat Valentine, André Harris, and Robbie Shapiro." After accepting the award and leaving the stage, Beck stood for his congrautlations before finally returning to his seat just in time for Jade's category.

"And now, the nominess for Best Author of an Original Production are:

Matthew Issacson...

Jadelyn West...

Caroll Grey...

Stephen Kigleen...

And the Oscar goes to... ... ... JADELYN WEST!" As if out of a script, Beck and Jade, who had started their lives in the entertainment industry together, were accepting awards for their individual fields on the same night. Jade rose, kissing Tori and recieving hugs from everyone around. She found Beck, hugging him and his girlfriend.

She made her way to the stage, and her eyes instantly filled with tears. Everything that had led to this was playing in her mind, and she couldn't hardly keep her composure. She stood, silent, as everyone waited for her to being. But for some reason, she couldn't.

"HEY BETSY, WHAT YOU DOIN' GIRL?" Tori was encouraging her, using her name from so long ago to show her she still remembered and she had always had her back. Jade instantly calmed down while the entire room looked to Tori for shouting like a lunatic. Neither girl even noticed. Jade spoke to Tori, and it was just the two of them

"I would like to thank my wonderful wife, Victoria, who was the inspiration not just for this production, but of the best parts of my life. If not for her, I don't know where I would be today. I love you, baby. To the crew and stars that brought this to life, you have my eternal gratitude. To the producers, this award is just as much for you as it is me. To my friends and family who have supported me even through the darkest of times, I would like you to know that I am here for you just like you were there for me. Thank you for the fans and everyone who saw the movie, and everyone who made this night possible."

Jade found her way off the stage, her life's work another step toward completion.

xxxxx

"Hey, sweetie! Congratulations." Tori found Jade backstage, and wrapped her up. She pecked her cheek, knowing that PDA wasn't looked at well at a major event like this. "That's the preview of tonight." Tori smiled again, looking back at her.

"Yeah, about that."

"Yeah?"

"Tori, you know how you always wanted to be a mother?" Tori's eyes lit up.

"YOU'RE NOT."

"I am."

**Ahh, the true final chapter. Jade finally gets something good in her life. And what is her reward? An Oscar and a baby! As I said, this idea just came to me, and I figured I would share it with you all. Thank you again to everyone who read this, and for all the reviews!**


End file.
